


灰犬与黑猫

by guestfour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guestfour/pseuds/guestfour
Summary: *原创*生活能力为零的迷之名侦探与三无黑手党杀手的探案故事*因为诸多原因写的很仓促，节奏不太好，虽然看起来像个犯罪电视连续剧的序章，但是完结了





	灰犬与黑猫

“死亡时间推定，今晨四点左右，死因，头部枪伤。”  
现场的法医推定道，周围几名警员在翻找附近的垃圾桶试图找到凶器和可能的线索，宿醉被清晨叫来案发现场的警长无奈地揉了揉眉心，喝了一口手里的咖啡，这次的案发现场非常干净，可以看出凶手行事利落，被强烈的目的性驱动，这放在平时可能是件好事，至少不影响人食欲，只可惜不是这一次。  
警长看向还蹲在尸体旁带着手套打量伤口的青年。  
“有什么发现，侦探先生。”  
“叫我Theo就好，”被称为侦探的人回答道，“你我这么多年的老交情了，你这么见外让我额外有压力。”  
说完他把医用手套脱了下来边，发出一声泄气一样的叹息来。  
“死者，如果我百发百中的高超记忆力没出错，是正在接受弹劾的下议院议员Nick·Jefferrey，被揭发与黑手党有联系，作为政客倒也不是什么特别稀奇的事，近期的话题是有人检举他本人实际上是黑手党的干部，在这个关头，他却死了，死的还这么干净，一枪毙命，没有打斗痕迹，现场没有指纹，甚至也没有弹痕，死者身上没有其他的伤痕，加上死者的政治处境，基本上可以判定他是被雇佣的职业杀手击杀的。”  
警长走了过来从他手里接过沾了血迹的用过的手套。  
“只是这种程度的结论我们也用不上你了，Theo侦探，”他慢条斯理地喝着咖啡说道，“任何一个看过最近新闻的小报记者在都能得出他是被黑道寻仇暗杀的结论，我们想知道的可不是这个。”  
说着就把手套丢进了旁边的垃圾桶。  
“死者今早十点有一场记者发布会，而今早五点他的尸体被发现在距离他的办公室和住宅都有十公里以上距离的小巷里，西装革履，穿戴整齐，看起来好像急着去什么地方。”  
“逃跑。”Theo站了起来，转身看向警长，小巷后不远处隔离带外已经聚集了不少人，有清晨上班提着公文包的上班族，还有单纯看热闹的人，其中也已经有了得知此事急匆匆赶来的记者，被警员拦在外面，“身份败露的涉黑政客，在听证会开始前几个小时试图连夜逃离，理应没有什么惊人的，现在问题是，急着逃跑的他凌晨来这里是来见什么人的，又是出于什么目的。”  
说到这里侦探无言地看着面前的警长几秒钟，突然哈哈大笑了起来，躲过对方手里的咖啡，自己大喝了一口，然后又揉了揉仿佛直接从床上爬起来一样乱七八糟的头发，高声说道。  
“你以为我会这么说吧！这就是我这样的天才和你们这些警察的不同之处啊！长官，让你那些在翻垃圾桶找凶器的部下停手吧，大清早就翻垃圾桶可是会吃不下去早饭的，因为凶器，在这位Jefferrey先生的公文包里。”  
“连夜出逃，即使我们已经在他身上搜出了必要的钱和证件，但是你不觉得还是少了点什么，死者昨天下午六点离开办公室，在那之前他的家人没有看到他回家，也就是说他在来到这里之前都在为逃跑做准备，那么他的公文包呢？答案很简单，被凶手拿走了，如果这位老Nick真的与黑手党有牵连，他在出逃时很可能为了保身而携带了一些对黑手党不利的东西，杀手几乎可以确定是来自黑手党的人，那么他们会拿走他的公文包也是很自然的事情。深夜在这种地方与黑手党碰面？作为政客未免太无谋了吧？所以他的公文包里，应当是有一把枪的，凶手是职业的杀人者，面对死者这样的文职人员，哪怕对方有枪而自己没有也不会觉得害怕，身为职业杀手最大的职业道德就是做事要干净，枪和子弹都会留给警察讯息，所以他根本没有带枪来，而是选择夺取老Nick的枪，用他自己的枪杀了他。”  
“而在那之后，”侦探把喝过的咖啡又塞回警长手里，“为了让我们浪费时间寻找凶器证物，所以把枪也带走了。”  
“你的意思是凶手约Nick深夜来这里会面，然后夺取了他的公文包，杀人后离开。”警长复述道。  
然而Theo又摇了摇头，“约Nick来会面的和杀他的并不是同一个人。”  
“何以见得？”  
“从昨天下午六点到今早四点，这个时间太长了，用这样的时间十有八九早就已经上飞机了才对，没道理等到这个时候，所以我猜测他来这里是带着黑手党不利的资料与某个人做交易，假设他确实原本是黑手党的成员，此时逃走相当于背叛组织，想要躲过黑手党的仇杀可不容易，所以他需要保护，他在这里等到凌晨就是为了等这个会给他提供保护的交易人，然而很可惜，黑手党事先得知了这件事，于是提前派人在这里埋伏，而交易人很聪明，他也猜到黑手党可能的埋伏，所以没有来，死者等到凌晨四点，知道自己被抛弃了，于是决定独自离开，这时候杀手才走了出来，夺取了他的枪杀了他，然后又拿走了公文包。”  
“所以你的结论是，还有第三方势力的存在。”警长无奈地仰头喝了一口咖啡，却发现里面已经被喝光了，“相信FBI会很喜欢你的结论，捎带一说，调查局对你的招募还没死心呢。”  
“让他们死心吧，我可是最喜欢自己的自由身了，”Theo笑着做了一个谢咖啡的手势，“看你还这么悠闲地跟我说FBI的事，大概你还没有意识到我推理的重点。”  
“重点？”  
Theo指了指小巷出口的人群。  
“我刚才说了，杀手被派来这里的真正目的原本是要等到那位迷之交易人出现的，换言之他的首要任务实际上是击杀那个交易人，最少也要见到对方的样子，然而没能实现，但是反过来想想，交易人知道Nick昨晚会死，那么他有很大的可能性在他死后出现在附近好观察警察和记者的动向，我已经强调了很多遍，杀人者是个职业杀手，所以他应当也考虑到了这一点，从案发到现在不超过两小时，他很有可能还没有放弃等待那个交易人的可能性，特别是，那个交易人很可能在警方之中，他很可能会等到警察来。”  
说到这里警长最终变了脸色，把手里的咖啡杯一丢，转头向着封锁警戒线的部下边喊边跑过去，一手抽出了枪，在围观的人群之中，有似乎是清晨坐地铁的上班族，穿着便宜的西装，手里拿着公文包。  
“所以，杀手很有可能还在这里，”Theo自顾自地笑道，“看着你们这些警察，观察着周围的路人，寻找可能是那个交易人的人物，试图完成自己最初的任务。”  
“而在这两个小时中他不可能离开案发现场，所以。”  
“他应该还拿着Nick Jefferrey的公文包。”  
武警纷纷拿出了枪，来不及逃开的那个“上班族”被团团包围，警长的枪口指在他的头上。  
这座城市的自由侦探顾问，曾多次被FBI招募都拒绝了的侦探，Theo·Mia·Boswell，朝着小巷尽头不远处，在长椅上用厚重褴褛又肮脏的大衣披着身体的流浪汉，做了一个脱帽致敬的手势。  
“早上好，真正的职业杀手先生，要逃就趁现在了。”

十天后。  
有关议员的死的讨论已经在媒体上告一段落，警方并没有公布除了黑手党和Nick本人外另一个可能存在的关联者的讯息，然而随着记者的挖掘，这一可能性还是被提及了，好在公众对死者向来缺乏兴趣，审判自然也没法审判死者，这一事件也很快就被忘记。  
K在难得的假日醒过来时，已经是中午了，起来洗漱了一番之后，把脏衣服丢进楼下的硬币洗衣房，然后又把外套大衣送去不远处的干洗屋，再上楼换上一模一样的黑色长款风衣，最近他的衣柜里全都是一模一样的外衣，下属对此似乎颇有微词，然而K本人却并不在意，穿上假日专用的轻便型皮靴后，K整个人都被黑色包裹起来，然而出人意料地并没有特别地显出生人勿进的氛围，大概是面孔还是太年轻了，虽然用化妆很容易解决，但是假日令人没兴趣做那些额外的工作，现在他看起来只不过像一个偏好黑色的大学毕业生。  
今天除了要去近处的百货市场补充一下食物以外没有其他的预定。已经相当寒冷的天气令人想吃苹果，进入超市以后首先看见的也正式苹果的专柜，这个国家永远是这么热爱苹果。  
想到这里完全沉浸在休日氛围里所以警戒度不算高的青年K突然觉得有了回家烧制苹果派的性质，于是走到Granny Smith绿苹果专柜前，随便伸手挑了一个漂亮的。  
然而那个漂亮的，适合拿来做苹果馅的绿苹果，却在K的指尖碰到它之前被一只带着白手套的手抢先拿走了。事发突然，一时间职业病的惊觉让K退了半步，然后抬起头来看向眼前的人。  
那是一个比自己稍微高一点的青年，穿着亚麻色的短外套，头上戴着奇怪的毛绒帽子，帽子下露出来的碎发可以称得上脏乱，看起来相当讲究的外套扣子敞开着一半，露出里面的T恤，隐约可见上面画着神奇女侠。  
真是一个不修边幅的人。这本该是这个青年给人的第一印象，然而很不幸，这个定律不适用于今天。  
因为这不是他们两个第一次见面。  
K很快就把目标换到了另外的苹果，把篮子跨到另一只手手腕上，一只手挑选着苹果，另一只手却伸向了大衣的内侧。  
可以用的枪很多，从消声器版本的到手动手枪应有尽有，环境太复杂，人太多了。  
然而他再次准备伸手拿起的苹果也被眼前的人现行夺走了。  
“你好像不怎么会挑苹果？”带着手套，奇怪帽子，穿着奇怪衣服的侦探Theo说道，“真巧，我是个侦探，对各种气味都特别敏感，拿来挑水果很方便的。”  
说着就自顾自地帮着K挑了五个苹果，然后用袋子包了起来。  
“这几个很不错，闻起来味道不错。”Theo笑道，“你也是，我这个人如你所见不是很擅长家事，平时出门怕被人嫌弃所以会用点香水，我也很喜欢收集香水，你虽然没有用香水，但是廉价洗衣液的气味也很不错。”  
“初次见面，”Theo伸出了右手，“我是侦探Theo，作为帮你挑苹果的回报，出去以后能不能也请我吃一个呢？”  
K犹豫了一下，看了一眼篮子里的苹果，右手放开了枪柄，从外套内拿了出来，握住了侦探伸出的手。  
“K。”  
十分钟后，两个人并排坐在无人的公园长椅上，Theo咀嚼着苹果。  
“为什么那时候故意放我走。”K开口说道。  
“雇佣性质的杀手即使被捕对揭示事情的真相也并没有特别大的用处。”Theo嚼着苹果说道。“现在换我提问，为什么没有来追查我。那天你留下观察的几个小时中所有出现的人之中最可疑的人就是我，你没理由不怀疑我就是那个未现身的交易人。”  
“确实，在对上级的回报中你理应被列为最可能是那个交易人的人，”K说道，“但是在你把警察的注意力引向那个路人而放我走这一点上，我猜测你并不是。”  
“何以见得。”  
“你做的太明显，在你的推理完成时无论你是向警察指认当时伪装成流浪汉的我是凶手，我都已经怀疑上你，相反如果你不向警方传达凶手还在现场这一点，我就不会注意到你，也不会怀疑你。”  
“所以你的动机就显而易见了，”K说道，“你想让我怀疑你，至于目的，我暂且猜测是想拿自己当作诱饵，让黑手党动作，向你泄露情报。”  
“你挺聪明的，”Theo把吃完的苹果丢进公园的草丛里，“虽然比不上我，但是对于一个从小就接受思维单一化训练成为杀手的人而言，你的脑子不错。”  
说到这里Theo站了起来，转过身面对着K，伸出了右手。  
“现在我和你的距离只有三十公分，你应当已经察觉了我是单独来的周围没有埋伏，如果你想杀我，有一百万种方法，我一点也不怀疑你能让我下一秒就死在这个公园没有目击证人而且做出完美的吃苹果噎死的假象，再加上我之前当着那么多人的面让警察抓错人那么丢脸，这算是我表达诚意吧。”  
“Kyle，带我去见你的主人，我有一个提议，想和黑手党做一笔双赢的交易。”  
K挑了挑眉。  
“Kyle？”  
“叫K未免太生疏了不是？我们也算得上是朋友了，”Theo说道，“就算是一把枪，有感情的时候也给它取个名字呢对不对？别告诉我你一直都没有名字？”  
K沉默了一下，一手提起了放在一边的购物袋，一手拉住了眼前的手，用力一拉，对方马上倒了过来，等Theo再站稳时，他半个身子都被K拦在怀里，而腰间被外套掩盖的地方是一柄指着自己的枪。  
“你破坏了我难得的休假日，我不需要这种朋友。”K说道。

K是在Novio Blinders在沙发里坐着吸烟时走进来的，进来以后他只是站在门旁，仆人上前对Novio耳语了几句，他转而放下报纸看向K。  
“你觉得有必要让我亲自去？”他问道。  
K没说话，Novio哼笑了一声把烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，从舒适的皮椅里站了起来，朝着门走去，顺便拍了拍K的肩膀。  
“你最好别让我失望，孩子。”  
K跟随在他身后走了出去。  
Theo的提议很简单，普通警方难以以己之力彻查政治人员和黑道相关的纠葛，政界有派系，就好比黑手党有帮派那样，上层对此感到棘手，不仅仅是因为Nick的死，可能存在的“交易人”，和媒体对黑手党和政界牵连的不断报道，更是因为Nick出逃时所带的公文包中不仅有对黑手党不利的资料，为了保身，他同时也收集了对某些政界人士不利的东西，而现在，这些东西经由优秀的杀手K，落进了黑手党手里。  
于是这个神秘的“交易人”成了一个未解的谜题，不仅困扰黑手党，也困扰警界上层，但是白道不方便出手，此时此刻面对掌控了对政界不利情报的黑手党，服软是必要的。  
“所以原本被多次招入FBI，有一直和警界保有良好关系的自由人侦探我，决定担起这个重担。”  
被蒙着双眼，跪在拷问室正中，脑后是K的枪口的Theo说道。  
“我帽子里有一份来自某个人物的亲笔信，对方说您有必要看一看。”  
Novio没有说话，身为当地黑手党的掌权者，他没必要为自己的在场制造证据，只是示意下属去拿来，很快有人去摘下了Theo的帽子，确实有一封信，信被呈到Novio手中，他读了一下，勾起了嘴角，开口说了今天第一句话。  
“把他的眼罩摘下来。”  
K马上照做了，恢复了视力的Theo却是紧紧闭着眼睛。  
“怎么，”Novio说道，“不睁开眼看看吗。”  
“您可不要说笑，”Theo紧紧闭着眼睛说道，“我今天不知道自己是被领到了哪里，也不知道自己是和谁说了话，全程我都是被蒙着眼睛的，我不知道是谁在审问我。”  
Novio随即大笑了起来。  
“是个聪明人。”有说道，“你背后那个孩子要是有你一半聪明我不知道要省多少心。”  
K的手为不可察地抖了一下。  
“然而没有政府背景，自由人侦探，一旦接受这场调查百分之九十的可能性是会在水落石出后被杀人灭口的，”Novio说道，“我恐怕不得不怀疑你主动参加进来的目的了。”  
“我是个侦探，”Theo勾了勾嘴角，“喜欢接受挑战性的案子有什么奇怪的？至于之后怎么样，谁又知道自己的明天会怎么样。”  
Novio朝着K做了一个手势，K点了点头，随即Theo就被一脚踢到地上，紧接着是一声枪响，准确无误地打在他脑袋落地处旁边一寸的位置。  
“啊啊啊我想起来了，我想起来了，”Theo高声说道，“其实我对你家的一个杀手一见钟情！”  
K想也没想就一脚踢了下去，侦探弓着腰干呕了两下，Novio叹了口气，朝K做了一个离开的手势，然后吩咐旁人说道。  
“七个小时，不要弄死了。”  
K随即跟着Novio走了出去，拷问室的房门在背后关了起来。Novio再次拿出了烟，K赶忙拿出了打火机，点燃烟以后Novio满足地吸了一口，像是蛇一样地看着眼前的年轻下属，一双眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
“你就没想到从那个死肥猪Nick那里拿走公文包时，换一副假的公文包在他手里？”  
K没有说话，Novio摇了摇头，转身离开。  
“你自己的烂摊子，你自己去收拾。”  
七个小时后，拷问室的门打开了，Theo浑身是血地躺在地板上，鼻青脸肿到几乎看不出之前的样子。  
“他说了什么？”K问道。  
拷问的人面面相觑，回答道。“说他一见钟情一个叫Kyle的杀手。”  
“送医务室吧。”K摇摇头吩咐道。

当Miranda·Boswell开车赶到传闻是黑手党大本营的大楼下的时候，他的弟弟Theo是被人抬着出来的，看到他那个样子Miranda几乎一下就哭了出来，抬着他的人在确认了她的相貌以后直接开了后车门把Theo扔了进去，然后自己也不由分说地坐进了车里。  
“开车。”K说道。  
Miranda直接踩了油门。  
半小时之后他们来到了一栋位于市区的公寓，A座12楼12号，相当吉利的数字。  
将自己被绷带包成木乃伊的弟弟送进卧室躺下以后Miranda在厨房泡了茶，端到客厅，K接过一杯，点了点头表示谢意。  
“所以，你是...”Miranda问道。  
“我在那栋大楼工作。”K轻描淡写地回答道。“从今天起和Theo先生有些合作。”  
Miranda笑了笑，“我这个弟弟没有一天能让人省心的，我就知道他早晚要惹上你们。”  
K安安静静地喝了口茶，丝毫没有要离开的意思。  
“那么你接下来是...”  
“暂时保护他的安全。”  
“看来Theo真是又把自己卷进了相当不得了的事情里。”Miranda感叹道，“不过别在意，他最后总是能脱身，如果你不介意我能问问你的名字吗。”  
K把茶杯放下在桌上，“谢谢你的茶。”  
就在这时卧室的门碰的一声开了，几乎满身绷带的Theo不知道是怎么走到门前的，正在他的姐姐和未来合作搭档都还来不及反应的时候他指着K大声说道。  
“听着，你绝对不止有我的一半聪明，至少有百分之五十五，还有，就算你当初把案发现场做得更完美把公文包都换掉还是什么的我也是会察觉真相的，别小看名侦探，另外！”  
“你以后就叫Kyle。”他说完就直直向后倒在了地上。  
“他总这样吗？”K问道。  
“差不多吧。”Miranda拿起了另一杯茶喝了起来。

K出身于某个东欧国家，对于自己来到这个国家的记忆说不上清晰，对自己的亲人更加是毫无印象，相比之下Theo和Miranda的背景就要简单很多，Theo与Miranda的母亲是一位吉普赛流浪舞女，而父亲曾在当地银行工作，在二人年幼时因一场抢劫案而意外身亡，好在遗产和赔偿金相当丰厚，母亲独自两人抚养到高中毕业以后因肺病去世，当时刚刚成年的姐姐Miranda成为了弟弟的监护人，如今在出版社工作，是一位儿童小说专门的编辑，Theo大学主修犯罪学，毕业以后曾经年轻气盛流落街头过一阵子，在被一家修道院收留了一阵后，最终振作起来成为了一名侦探。  
几日后，两人再次相会在一个咖啡厅里，提前来的Theo已经叫了咖啡和蛋糕。  
“这些是Nick生前有过交集的人员资料。”K将带来的东西都丢在了桌上。“另外这间咖啡馆是黑手党旗下的产业，你不必顾及周围。”  
“但是稍有不慎还是会被你们杀人灭口。”Theo轻快地说着，开始翻看K带来的资料。“比方说，在这蛋糕里下毒。”  
“你的安全我会暂时保证。”  
“你在组织内也算的上高层人物，”Theo头也不抬地说道，手上还有之前指骨骨折留下的固定绷带，“老实说我今天是比较期待你的哪个下属过来的。”  
K闻言，用咖啡的汤匙轻轻敲了敲杯沿，闻声，咖啡厅的其他客人纷纷放下手中的咖啡或者是茶，停下了原本在讨论的话题，片刻之后纷纷离开了店。  
Theo抬起头来，看了一眼坐在对面面无表情小口喝着着咖啡的K。  
“看来我真是死一万次都不够你们杀的。”  
随即打开了自己的包把一份档案袋丢在桌上。  
“其实我之前自己也已经做过些调查。”  
K放下咖啡接过档案袋，打开后逐页翻看了几下，皱起了眉。  
“宗教？”  
“在所有的合法与非法的组织团体之中，最棘手的一种，”Theo用叉子叉了蛋糕顶端的草莓，“商业团体，政治团体，暴力团体，思潮，革新组织，亦或是你们这样的黑道组织，甚至恐怖组织，恐怕都没有宗教组织棘手。”  
“Nick Jefferrey并不像是会沉迷宗教的人。”  
“所以他曾经和这样的小规模宗教组织接触过，才显得特别令人怀疑。”Theo用叉子指了指K的方向，“没人说宗教组织的真正目的一定是推广神，就好比你们，栖身于黑道组织的目的，也不见得是为了组织的繁荣。”  
K皱了皱眉。“你似乎对我们很了解。”  
“年轻的时候我也不是没加入过什么势力，”Theo说道，“不过想我这样的聪明人，稍微成长一点了就知道，自由身才是最重要的。”  
K对此有片刻没说话，最后重新拿起桌上的档案，用手指了指其中的一页。  
“既然如此那么这个人就是你的第一个调查对象了。”那一页的内容是这个宗教团体的创始人。  
“不是我，是我们，”Theo突然就笑得像个无赖，“我一个人无法胜任这么危险的工作，不要忘了是谁害我被打成这样的。”  
“我倒记得是某个人跪地求我带他去拷问室的。”K将桌上的档案整理起来说道。  
“算是吧。”Theo笑了笑，“用你的关系网找到这个人现在的所在地需要多久。”  
K拿出了手机。  
“你总这么安静吗？”Theo问道。  
K抬头看了他一眼，皱起眉，似乎有些困扰，“我过去常常被人说话太多了。”  
“真后悔这么晚认识你。”Theo回答道。

那是一个名为Saint Trinity的小型宗教集会，自称是浸信宗的一个鲜为人知的流派，适逢礼拜日，在一个电话之后K就得知当天礼拜的所在地，位于贫民街的一所简易教堂。  
礼堂的入口有负责接待的义工，K走在前面，登记了名字，然而Theo被拦在了后面。  
“流浪者舍粥会在礼拜后才开始，”义工说道。“请一个小时以后再来。”  
K闻言回头看了一眼，Theo今天穿得还是他们上次见面时那件外衣，看样子甚至还没洗过，头发乱糟糟的胡子也没刮，无奈又退了回来，拉上Theo的领子，对义工说道。  
“抱歉，这位是跟我来的。”  
“你男友力真高。”Theo在K耳边说道。  
K被他的胡渣扎了一脸，随手把人摁在跪礼台上，自己坐下在他旁边，伸手拿了一本圣经装样子。  
礼拜讲很快就开始了，牧师在神像下陈词，四下看去并没有发现他们在找的那位创始人的身影，K有些不耐烦，而Theo竟然跪在跪礼台上开始小声祷告，样子虔诚无比，K几乎要断定这位不修边幅的侦探也是一位虔诚的基督徒了，然而仔细听了一下才听出来他念的是犹太教希伯来语的祷词。  
“嘿，”他从后面推了他一下，凑过去小声说道，“你真打算在这里听完他们做礼拜吗。”  
“了解他们组织的一步，”Theo小声说道，“杀手先生，有点耐心。”  
K无奈又坐了回去，继续台上讲述听圣经的内容，顺便观察周围的成员，坐落在贫民区的教堂的信徒也没有几个体面人，有的人衣衫褴褛，有的一身酒气，其中甚至不乏一直在吸鼻涕的瘾君子，他们有的在安静倾听，有的和Theo一样在小声祷告，台上的神父声音高亢，正讲到高潮处，然而这时候Theo却站了起来。  
“我其实是个同性恋！”他大声喊道。  
原本就十分安静的礼堂一下子变得死一般寂静，台上的神父也一时没了声音，然而片刻后他马上反应了过来，露出有些困扰然而依旧温和的笑容来。  
“在这个教会...”  
他或许是想说人人平等，然而Theo没有给他这个机会。  
“我只喜欢未成年的男孩！”  
礼堂一下又安静了，不一会周围人声四起，信徒开始议论纷纷。  
然而Theo又像是觉得不够一样又大喊道，“真主安拉万岁！”  
这一回周围有人直接跳了起来一拳把他揍到了地上，其他信徒也争先恐后地挥舞着拳头冲了上来，K小心地收了收风衣衣角避免被卷进去，正想要不动声色地逃脱时被围殴的侦探从人群中拼死伸出了手握住了他的大腿。  
“我是跟他一起来的！”  
K头也没回地翻了个白眼，不得不彻底放弃了装作不认识这个人的计划，朝着被围殴的搭档回过头来，迎面就被一拳打在脸上，没有一秒钟功夫就被拉进了围殴中心。  
等到这场围殴被教会出动了几位老修女摆平后已经是一个小时以后的事，两个人被带到教堂后院的一间单独的小屋里，礼堂继续着礼拜，已经进行到了领圣餐的步骤，后院的几位神职人员在准备之后施舍给穷人的热汤，其中一位看起来衣着价格不菲的中年女性给他们两个也各自盛了一碗，Theo捂着被揍肿的眼眶说了声谢谢。  
“我正好饿了。”Theo说道，随即低头喝了一口，凑过去对K小声说道，“Kyle，别告诉我你打不过里面那群酒鬼和瘾君子。”  
“那种杂鱼我一个能打一千个。”K也喝了一口手里的热汤，“不过那你岂不是白演了一回极端宗教主义人渣。”  
Theo笑了笑，低头又要喝汤，却被K一只手拦下了。  
“你最好别喝，”K一边说着一边若无其事地看了看周围，“汤里有东西。”  
Theo放下了汤碗。  
之前忙于准备的那位中年女人回到了二人面前，关上门坐下后笑了笑，“很抱歉两位，我为今天在我的教堂里所发生的事情而道歉，不管怎样，大家都是神的孩子们，也请你们原谅外面的那些可怜人。”  
“不成问题。”K说着拿出了枪对准眼前的人，“我们本来就是来找你的，Maria女士。”  
Saint Trinity的创始人Lady Maria，在认识到眼前的危险后转身就朝着门跑去，却发现门锁事先被人弄坏了无法从里面打开，开口大声呼救的同时，礼堂里突然响起被麦克风放大的钢琴和唱诗班的歌声，将她的喊声完全盖了过去。  
Theo哈哈大笑，朝K做了一个击掌庆祝的姿势，然而在看到K冷冰冰的眼神后收回了手来，清了清嗓子走到Maria面前。  
“别紧张女士，我们只是来问你几个警察不太方便问的问题。”  
“我以神的名义禁止你们在我的教堂里...”Maria咬着牙说道。  
她没能说完，K扭着她的手腕到她身后把她摁在了地上，关节扭曲的疼痛使她高声叫了出来，然而声音被埋没在赞美诗里。  
“你施舍给贫民街穷人的汤里有的麻黄素”K说着把她翻过来摁在门板上，“我猜外面那些人吃的圣餐里也有。”  
随即他把手里的枪丢在地上，转而从怀里摸出了一把折叠刀，“告诉我，你想留哪只眼睛。”  
“K，”Theo在他身后低声说道，“这会不会有点过火了。”  
Maria看了一眼近在自己眼前的刀口，吞了口唾沫，“右，右眼。”  
K一刀插了下去，Theo捂住双眼大叫，“嘿搭档我忘了告诉你我晕血！”  
然而出乎他意料的尖叫声却没有发生，Theo睁开眼睛，Maria跪坐在地上大口喘气，左眼眼眶凹陷下去，然而却并没有血迹，K的手里多了一个球状的玩意。  
“义眼？”Theo愣住了，K没给他提问的时间拉着他一只手就直接踢开了门，低头在Maria耳边轻声说了一句什么，头也不回地拉着Theo大步走了出去，半路上看到被从礼堂撤下来的圣餐酒，用手指摸了一下放进嘴里，随即哼笑了一声。  
出去以后他直接把Theo丢进副驾驶，自己坐上驾驶位，然后把手里的义眼丢进侦探的手里，Theo被看起来非常逼真的眼球吓得吱哇乱叫，最后才小心翼翼地放在腿上不动了。  
“这是什么玩意？”  
“简单点说相当于一个针孔摄像仪。”K拿出了车钥匙，“用于收集情报，贫民街的教会领导者，每天在忏悔室说出真相的犯罪者，至今为止接待过数名为了形象工程想和贫民打好关系的政客，这东西一定帮了大忙，种类其实不算好，还有其他功能更多的版本，好消息，我认识它的制作人。”  
“你们黑手党的工程师？”Theo紧盯着腿上的那只眼睛问道，“你同事？”  
“我下属。”K转了转车钥匙。  
“看着很逼真，”Theo努力地把自己的视线从那个义眼移向K，“非常逼真，你是怎么看出来她的眼是义眼的？”  
K转过头来看向Theo，眯起眼来，突然闭上右眼，左眼眨了一下，那一瞬间左眼的蓝色瞳孔里有某种不自然的光一闪而过。  
“你该不会....”Theo差点把义眼掉在地上。“其实是来自未来的机器人终结者？”  
K边转着方向盘边翻了个白眼。

当那个过于逼真的义眼被K放在医用手术具盘上的时候Theo这才松了一口气。  
“所以，K，”穿着白衣口罩医生打扮的人坐在转椅上说道，“这就是你的新搭档？”  
K没说话，把义眼放下后就找个椅子坐了下来。  
医生见怪不怪地脚尖点地在转椅上转了一圈，面对着Theo摘下口罩，露出一张看起来似乎因为长期不出门有些不健康的脸。  
“你好侦探先生，”他伸出右手，“Dr.Danny·Blinski，你可以叫我D。”  
Theo伸出右手和他热烈地握了握，“初次见面，D，我想问一下和K是一个组织吗？”  
“如你所见。”Danny摊了摊双手。  
Theo皱了皱眉，露出十分严肃的神情来，“那你们的组织是不是有26个成员。”  
片刻的沉默。  
D哈哈大笑了起来，Theo也跟着哈哈大笑，两个人随即勾肩搭背笑得前仰后合，D转过来对着K笑得上气不接下气。  
“我喜欢这个家伙！”  
K从外套里拿出枪，一声枪响子弹从二人挨得不能更近的脑袋之间的缝隙飞了过去打在后面的墙上。  
D一下就收敛了笑容，坐回工作台上带上护目镜开始解析那个义眼。  
“嘿！”Theo看了一眼身后墙上的弹孔，“打偏了怎么办！你到底是不是来保护我的！”  
K看了他一眼，把枪收了回去。  
Theo顿了一下，“嘿D，他的左眼....”  
Danny一边作业一边打断道，“没错，有辅助功能。”  
说着指了指桌上的那个，“义眼一般只是为了使眼球畸形或者摘除眼球的病人避免面部肌肉萎缩而植入的球体，将它改造成像是这一个这种的记录装置没太大难度，你也摸过了，甚至重量和人眼也差不多，K的左眼内部加了神经辅助芯片，能绕过损坏的视神经，所以有视力辅助的功能，比不上真眼，不过总也比没有好。”  
“那他之前的左眼是怎么没的？”Theo看着K若有所思地问道。  
D抬起头来把拆成零件的义眼拿到计算机前，插上电极，“我们这么当着他的面聊他是不是不太友好？”  
“你看他这不是没什么反应，”Theo指着自顾自开始看杂志的K说道，“说实话吧，Danny老弟，他是不是其实是，什么全身机械的仿生人之类的？”  
D耸肩，“其实我们这儿大家都是这么猜的，不过很不幸，我解剖他的时候没拆出螺丝和电路板来，全是正常的人体组织。”  
“你让他解剖你？”Theo顿时又将注意力转回了K。  
K彻底无视了他转而看向已经在导出数据的D，“找到生产号了？”  
“是这个实验室两年前的废弃产品，”D说道，“看来有人捡了我随手扔的垃圾。”  
“终结者都不随便让人拆他电路，”Theo在旁边继续喋喋不休，“你该不会是有什么特殊癖好吧，我申请换搭档！”  
“记忆内存里都有什么。”K继续无视了他。  
“有意思的东西不少，”D敲击了几下键盘，“这几个存在‘告解时’文件夹里的音频暂且不论，这几张照片清晰度不错，数量有三百多张，一张一张看估计要花点时间吧，这个女人挺能干的，回头可以问问老板有没有心思招募她，哦，看看这个。”  
说着D对着屏幕念了起来，“AN银行总局，财政漏洞，看起来有人计划在银行的档案库安放了燃烧装置，烧了档案库毁灭证据一了百了。”  
一直在喋喋不休的Theo闻言突然安静了下来，转过头看着D，“哪个银行？”  
“Fair Ave，1735号，AN银行。”D又看了一眼，“哈，火灾已经准备就绪，引发时间明天中午，银行中午刚好有场午餐会，没人在档案室。”  
“这事不归我们管。”K说道。“整理一份给L，等火烧起来以后让L写封恐吓信给主使人寄过去，Novio先生会喜欢新的盟友的。”  
“L？”Theo问道。  
“Lia，一位美丽又可怕的女士，勒索界的女王。”D回头笑了笑。“相信我你不会想认识她的。”  
“说真的，”Theo抱起了丢在一边的外套披在身上，“在你们这要是有人重了首字母怎么办。”  
“没办法，只好大家PK一下，活下来的加入了。”D若无其事地说道。  
Theo的脸色变得更加难看了，“我想回家了，你们等把里面的数据整理好了再叫我吧。”说完就朝着门走去，开了两下却怎么也打不开，K走过去用ID卡刷了一下门栓，拉着Theo往外走，D在后面挥了挥手。  
“等我好消息。”  
再度被丢进车里的Theo系上安全带马上从衣领里翻出一个十字架双手合十念起了祷告词。K坐进来以后看了他一眼。  
“你到底是信什么教的？”  
“基督教犹太教伊斯兰教，”Theo一边说着一边从领子里掏出一串宗教护身符，“还有佛教道教印度教，守护神当然是越多越好。”  
K无奈地摇了摇头，手放在方向盘上，旁边的祷告已经从旧约圣经到了喃无阿弥驼佛，这才无奈地说了一句。  
“Danny是骗你的。”  
Theo一下就把护身符塞回了领子里，“我就知道！”然后又说，“那你的真名是什么？”  
“我没有。”K说道。  
“别这样嘛兄弟，”Theo凑了过去，把脸上的胡渣蹭在K脖子上，“哪怕你真名叫Kickass或者Kisscat我也不会笑话你。”  
“我先送你回家。”K说道。

次日。  
一个不修边幅的男子在位于Fair大街的AN银行总局的一处接待柜台上坐了下来。  
“你们一定是搞错了。”Theo强调道，“这是我的大客户写给我的支票，你居然说，这是空头支票？我的客户的账户上根本没有这么多钱？”  
“您所兑现的这张支票面值是五万美金，然而这张支票所提供的账户在我们的黑名单上，”接待他的柜员说道。“上面的金额是负二百三十四美金，已经超出了信用额度，等待被冻结。”  
“怎么可能，”Theo突然站了起来高盛强调到，“这可是我努力一年的结果！他就这么骗了我！我要报警，我这就要...”  
说着拿出手机放在耳旁朝着外面愤愤然地走了出去，却在走到门口的时候突然捂住了心脏，倒在地上口吐白沫。  
大厅里顿时乱作一团，有人马上叫了救护车，保安把他扶起来，然而片刻之后Theo却自己爬了起来。  
“别，别担心，”他口齿不清地说道，“我只是有点...激，激动，我遭到了，金融诈骗，能让我用一下你们的员工洗手间吗，我需要，吃点药，一个人，呆会，等救护车来了，再叫我。”  
他很快被扶着进了员工用的洗手间，从里面锁上了门后Theo擦了擦嘴角的白沫，朝着垃圾箱吐出一块肥皂，随即站在马桶上打开了通风橱的入口。  
几分钟后他从隔壁的档案室爬了出来，拍了拍身上的灰，看了一眼空无一人的上锁的档案室，熟练地翻找了起来，然而黑暗中，一柄枪口从后面抵住了他的后脑。  
“让我猜猜，”K弹了弹手里的档案夹。“你是不是在找二十年前十月前后的档案。”  
Theo慢慢将两手举过头顶，“多谢，你真是一个十分贴心的搭档，我撤销那句要换搭档的话。”  
“Theo Boswell,”K平静地说道，“你参与到这个案子里，追踪Nick Jefferrey的交易，真正的目的是什么。”  
Theo沉默了一下，再开口时声音里已经没有了平时的那种玩世不恭，他的声音冰冷又低沉。  
“你今天既然在这里，那也不必明知故问了。”  
K从背后提了他的膝弯迫使Theo跪倒在地上。  
“二十年前，你的父亲John Boswell是这间银行的柜员，因为一场抢劫案而身亡，然而那却不是一场普通的抢劫案，AN银行的大股东贿赂市长候选人，挪用了银行的存款，事情被竞争对手得知，为了阻止事情暴露他们策划了一场自导自演的抢劫案，为的是掩盖金库的大额亏空，然而不幸的是你的父亲是金库的保管人，是他带着劫匪进入金库，自然而然察觉了劫匪的目的并不是真正的抢劫，所以被杀死在这间银行的金库里。”  
“这件事，和今天计划将要发生在这里的人为火灾如出一辙。”K说道，“为了防止当年可能的无证被火灾销毁，你决定提前来拿走当年的档案。”  
“看来今天这里也并非真的会有火灾了。”Theo又恢复了平时轻浮的笑容。“一切都是为了让我暴露真实目的的一场戏？”  
“你二十年来一直都没有放弃追查当年的真凶。”K说道，“这也是你参与到这个案子里的真正目的，找到仇人。”  
Theo闭了闭眼，再度睁开，看向眼前的地面，“那个公文包。”  
身后的K没有说话。  
“那个公文包里，有我想知道的东西。”Theo说了下去，“而那个公文包。”  
“却失窃了。”  
K在Theo看不到的地方因这句话浑身僵硬。  
“政界以为那个公文包现在在黑手党的手里，其实不然，”Theo说道，“公文包其实既不在政界，也不在黑道手里，确实，那天你夺取了Nick的公文包，然而在杀死他之后你却发现里面的东西是假的，并没有你想要的资料，因为他的公文包，在他来的路上被人掉包了。”  
“这也就是为什么那个交易人最后也没有出现，因为他已经拿到了他想要的东西。”  
Theo冷笑道，“这也就是为什么，你的主人和我的主人，此时此刻都为了找到那个交易人，而让本不该相容的你和我一起疲于奔命。”  
“现在只剩一个问题，在这场闹剧里，你的主人想要那个箱子，我的主人想要那个箱子，我为了追查杀父仇人也想要那个箱子，那么Kyle，我的朋友，你想要的究竟是什么？”  
K看着眼前人的后脑，那头长期疏于打理的头发乱糟糟地蹭在他的枪口，这是一个令他看不清的人，即使如今K确信自己掌控了他的真实目的，他仍没有自信能够看清这个人的想法。  
他没有把握相信这个人。  
但是他张了张口，让他的答案来到自己有着白皙喉结的咽喉。  
几分钟后，救护车来到了银行门前，洗手间门外的保安敲了敲门，Theo打开门，面容憔悴地捂着嘴走出来。  
“对不起，我觉得好多了，”他说道，“这有点尴尬，但是您能让救护车走吗，就说我没事了，报我的名字就行，Theo Boswell，我是他们常客。”  
一通混乱之后Theo出来坐上了K停在门口的车，朝着K伸了伸手，K白了他一眼，把那份二十年前的档案丢给他。  
“你觉不觉得我们两个每次见面最后都是这个结果收场，”Theo说道，“你，我，坐在你的车里。”  
K没说话，然而Theo也跟着不说话，只是盯着眼前杀手的侧脸看，仿佛是势必要等他回答不可的样子，架不住他这样盯着看，K终于表态。  
“确实。”  
“所以我提议今天不同一点，”Theo说道，“我知道个好地方，你要是今晚没有别的工作，不如一起去喝一杯。”

后来证明这个晚上因为Theo的这一提议，变成了一场彻头彻尾的灾难。  
起初Theo并没有指望K答应和自己出去喝酒，没想到K不仅答应了，而且表示因为要喝酒，自己要先回去把车停下再过来，让Theo把地点发到自己手机。  
Theo一个人在约定的酒吧等到下午七点，喝的有些微醺的时候才接到K的电话，说自己被拦在门外了，然自己去接一下。  
然后已经有些微醺的Theo在酒吧门口找到了一个脱了那身黑风衣，穿着白毛衣套头衫和牛仔裤，脖子露出花格子衬衫衣领，背着登山包还戴着方框眼镜的K。  
“你这是...”Theo说道。  
“他们不让我进，”K推了推眼镜抱怨道，“说我是不是偷了自己哥哥的证件。”  
Theo只好从夜店的接待的手里拿过K的驾驶证看了一眼，随即拍了拍对方的肩膀，“如假包换是他本人，他哥哥长得比这个猛男多了。”  
这回K才顺利跟他进去，两个人并排坐在吧台上，K要了一盒Nacho，咯吱咯吱咬个不停活像个仓鼠。  
“你说变装就是这个意思？”Theo凑过去闻了闻，皱起眉来，“你不是说今晚没工作了？”  
K皱了皱眉，Theo随即自己解释道，“我鼻子很好，算是职业病吧，另外血腥味可是很难洗的。”  
K耸肩，“你应该去应聘警犬，另外我只是说晚上有空。”  
Theo做了一个‘那好吧’的表情，然后从K的盘子里偷了一片Nacho，“所以你不仅是狙击高手，还擅长变装？老实说第一回见你的时候你那副流浪汉样子我以为你大概是四十多岁，后来在苹果柜那里见到你的时候我还犹豫了好一阵。”  
K没理他，管酒保要了杯冰可乐，才说，“我只是比较公私分明。”  
“等等，你的意思是说这才是你本来面目？”Theo急着又做了一个停下的手势，“所以你到底是几岁？”  
“问别人之前先说自己。”K结果酒保递来的可乐，咬住吸管大吸了一口。  
“我吗，我以为我的背景资料你已经倒背如流了呢，”Theo笑道，“侦探Theo Mia Boswell，原名Mia Theo Boswell，因为出差旧金山的时候遇到一个占卜师说我的名字不利于事业发展所以改了名字，所以现在关系好的人都叫我Theo，关系不好的人叫我Mia，男性，泛性恋，单身，在cotage街有一间私人事务所，生日是热情的七月十六日，巨蟹座，守护花是飞燕草，守护石是红宝石，现今年龄31岁，好了现在到你了。”  
K震惊地放下冒泡的冰可乐。  
“你真有31岁？”  
Theo敲了敲桌子追加了一杯威士忌，回头看着K，“你什么意思？”  
K上下打量了他一遍，说道，“嗯...也没什么。”  
“太晚了，名侦探Theo已经从你的眼神和肢体语言里读出了一切，”Theo愤愤然地接过新满上的威士忌喝了一口，“你脸上写着，这个幼稚又神经兮兮不修边幅看起来生活能力简直是零的家伙，居然已经31岁了！虽然看过资料了也觉得难以置信！真是个loser！”  
K转而专心喝可乐。  
“你倒是反驳一下啊。”Theo不满地手舞足蹈。  
K放下喝了一半的可乐，若无其事地说道，“K，准确生日不明，大概在十二月，今年21岁。”  
这回换Theo瞠目结舌，“你的意思是，他们把你拦在门口其实是对的？你其实可能根本还没到21！”  
K为了捂住了他的嘴，把几块辣酱Nacho塞进Theo的嘴里，“别那么大声。”  
随即拿起酒单来放到Theo面前，“这玩意我不是很懂，你给个推荐。”  
Theo冷着脸把辣味Nacho咽了下去，打了个响指叫酒保，“给他来杯苹果西打，加了汽水喝肉桂，酒精浓度只有2%的那种！”  
然后大口地把威士忌灌下肚子里。  
三十分钟之后，两个人都已经面色红润口齿不清，满口胡言乱语。  
“我的搭档兼保镖是一个比我小十岁的职业杀手，”Theo用形容世界末日一样的口吻说道，“还有比这更逊的事情么。”  
“有，”K把苹果酒和可乐混在一起然后观察它冒泡，“我的搭档是一个比我大十岁，幼稚又神经兮兮，不修边幅看起来生活能力为是零的侦探。”  
“天哪，”Theo由衷地说道，“我真为你难过。”  
于是两人碰杯。  
喝完以后K说道，“其实还有更糟的。”  
“什么？”Theo打了个酒隔。  
K的手指在冒泡的混合苹果可乐酒杯子边沿打滑，“我的搭档死了，今天刚好是他一周年忌日。”  
然后又补了一句，“不是说你。”  
Theo愣住了，那么一瞬间K以为他酒醒了，然而接下来Theo站了起来，差点踢翻了椅子。  
“嘿，我要结账，这家伙的一并算我账上，”他朝着吧台内喊道，然后对着K说道，“咱们出去转转。”  
彼时正值十二月，外面入夜以后开始下小雪，街上多少开始有些圣诞氛围，两个人并排走在街上，K被风一吹清醒了不少，Theo似乎也清醒了很多，两个人朝着Theo的公寓走去，毕竟此时保护Theo是K的职责之一。  
“你那个老搭档，”Theo突然开口说道，“是个什么样的人。”  
K难得地笑了一声，“和你差不多，幼稚又神经兮兮，而且”  
Theo打断了他，“好了，我后悔了，这个梗你要说几遍？”  
K于是不说话了，过了一会Theo轻声说道。  
“你是说真的。”  
K是说真的。  
“他叫什么名字。”  
“A。”K说道。  
“没有真名？”  
“没有。”  
“为什么？”Theo停了下来，“你们组织是分成有名字和没有名字的两种人么？”  
K摇了摇头，“只有我和他没有。”  
Theo若有所思地点了点头，过了一会，问道，“那我和他，谁比较幼稚？”  
K突然勾起嘴角来，“他比较幼稚。”  
Theo又若有所思地点了点头，突然弯腰团了一个雪球，朝着不远处的一家珠宝店的橱窗就狠狠地砸了过去，然后在K的震惊目光里回过头来，笑得像个喝多了的傻子。  
“那现在呢！是不是我比较幼稚？”  
K不甘示弱地摇摇头，“他还是比你幼稚。”  
Theo于是又开始团雪球，一个又一个地朝着橱窗砸了过去，K在后面发出轻而柔和的笑声来，Theo哈哈大笑，两个人仿佛沉浸在难得的欢快里，仿佛今天就是圣诞节。  
直到珠宝店的报警器翁的一声响了起来，一辆警车停在两人面前。  
半个小时后两个人坐在警局的看守处里醉醺醺地靠在墙上，K已经完全酒醒了，努力和Theo保持一定距离，Theo不依不饶地凑过去，K就挪开，凑过来，再挪开。  
“别这么紧张，”Theo说道，“我和这里的警长是老熟人了，他这会一定正在给我姐姐打电话。”  
K又挪远了一点。  
“你比A幼稚，A从来没害我进过警局，”他说得有些愤愤然，“不，我这辈子压根从来没进过警局。”  
Theo在旁边笑着咕哝道，“真是个奇怪的世道对不对，职业杀手从来没进过警局，私家侦探却是警局的常客。”  
很快就有人打开了牢门，警长Ethan Wilson看着眼前的老朋友摇了摇头。  
“上次你害我抓错人那件事我还没找你算账，”他说道，“那个可怜的公文包上班族给市长写了投诉信。”  
“你得原谅我偶尔也有出错的时候。”Theo说道。  
“跟你在一起的这位是...”Ethan警长边说着边走向K，被Theo拦了下来。  
“我工作室新收的助手，是我的超级粉丝，本来我是不收高中生的但是他死缠烂打非要给我打工。”  
“高中生？”Ethan声调拔高了，看了看K，似乎接受了这个说法。  
“对，高中生，”Theo说道，“所以能不能从轻处罚一下，你看，小孩子不懂事打打雪仗而已。”  
Ethan点了点头仍旧看着K，又伸出右手来想与他握手，却又被Theo拦了下来，“他很害羞的！跟人握手就会炸得像个番茄一样，可能是小时候受到过什么糟糕的事情，十有八九是被猥亵了吧，身为警长你可别刺激他。”  
面对K越来越难看的脸色Ethan选择了相信Theo，并递出了自己的名片。  
“孩子，”他说道，“如果有什么难处的话可以打这个电话。”  
然后又说道，“Miranda在外面老地方。”  
顺利离开了警局的两人在门口找到了双手叉腰站在车前的Miranda，她瞪了Theo一眼就把K拉上车。  
“你自己在雪地里走回家反省。”她说道。“我受够了，另外保释金从你零花钱里扣，所以你接下来三个月都不会有零花钱了。”  
然而K挣脱了她，有些犹豫地说道，“我的职责之一是保护他的安全。”  
Miranda只好反过来把Theo塞进了车里跟K道别。  
“和你度过了一个愉快的夜晚我很开心。”Theo在车里朝着K抛了个媚眼。  
K摆了摆手，在Miranda的车走后他在雪地里站了一会，过了一会一辆黑色的加长轿车停在了警局的门前，司机下来为他打开了后车座的车门，K坐了进去，对面的Novio Blinders手里端着一杯加了冰的红酒，对进来的K抬了抬眼。  
“如果你早点说你想要喝酒庆祝，”他将酒杯放下在车座旁的杯座里，“我会提前为你准备一个私人的成人生日酒会，只请几个朋友就好。”  
他顿了一下，看着K，眼神深邃，声音却平和。  
“还是说，你还在记恨我处决了A的事。”  
K摇了摇头，从怀里拿出一个密封袋，递给Novio，里面是一只义眼和一只舌头。  
“Lady Maria。”Novio感慨道，“为了情报，不惜把自己两只眼睛都换成义眼的女人，本来我倒是觉得可以招募的。”  
“只可惜，染了毒瘾的人，我这里是不需要的。”  
他拿了一只空杯子，亲手装上冰并倒满，递给K，“我的好孩子，我对你一直都寄予厚望，你也从没让我失望过，虽然晚了一点，不过祝贺你成人。”  
说着他再度举起了酒杯，“敬黑手党的看门猫，K与A。”  
K垂下眼，拿起了酒杯。  
“敬K与A。”

Theo从噩梦中醒过来，是中午八点三十分，十二月中的雪停了一会，他独自坐在公交站台的长椅上，身上有些雪花。  
他从因寒冷而导致的麻痹中挣扎起来，终于活动了自己的手臂和脖子，在他面前不远处等待公交车的女性穿着灰色的棉裙，金发盘成脑后一个干练的发髻。  
“您好。”他打招呼道，嗓音嘶哑，作为敬礼而摘下的帽子，上面尽是未能融化的雪花。  
“您好，侦探先生，”女性在深冬的早晨，只有他们二人的公交站台上用清洌的声音回答他，“我以为你在我等到车之前是不会醒了。”  
“你的公交车还有七分钟才会来，根据今早的雪情，大概还要晚三到五分钟。”Theo哈出一口白气，闻到自己呼吸里宿醉的酒精味，“所以长话短说，害美丽的淑女赶不上工作日的公交车的罪可是很大的，哪怕我是一名虔诚的信徒，神也不会放过我的。”  
“Saint Trinity的真正创始人，从幕后操纵教会运作，指示傀儡下属运作组织，利用以施舍穷人和教徒名义免费发放的毒品，控制贫民区的瘾君子成为你无所不在的私人眼线，你才是恶人的救世主，真正的Lady Maria，”Theo说着试图从口袋里摸出一根烟，不过失败了，“或者，我该叫你的真名。”  
“黑手党的淑女，勒索界的女王，Lia Winderson.”  
灰长裙的淑女站在雪地里，依旧等待着即将到来的公交车，并没有回头的意思，片刻之后她才回答了身后的侦探，声音依旧干净而清洌，仿佛雪水融化的山间清泉。  
“找到我的人只有两种，”她说道，“有事情想要告诉我的，和想从我这里得知什么事情的，而你，侦探的场合，我猜是两者兼备。”  
“你还有四分钟。”她说。  
Theo坐了起来，双手撑在膝盖上，看着Lia线条漂亮而干练的背影，“第一，我想要卖给你的情报，是来自我的雇佣者的，有了我的情报，你能够轻而易举地插手进政界，而我的雇佣人究竟是谁想必你已经查到了，他在政界的等级可不低，而与之相比，我想买的情报很简单，我想你帮我调查一个死人。”  
“什么人。”  
“他叫A。”Theo说道。  
“K的前搭档，Novio的养子，”Lia说道，“我把这个人的事情交给你，就等同于背叛了自己的组织，而你甚至无法保证你提供的有关某位政界人士的信息是真的。”  
“哦我以为你不会在意什么背叛组织的，”Theo笑道，“甚至恰恰相反，我以为你听到背叛组织就会跳起来加入计划，因为你已经背叛了你的组织了，Lady Lia。”  
“今早，Lady Maria的死讯马上就会传开，”Theo继续说道，不远处，闪烁着前灯的公交车在雪地里慢慢行驶，“而那具尸体，不是你。”  
“你我都曾经失去了最重要的人。”Theo的嗓音沉了下来，“他们的性命消失在最不值得的地方，而你和我很像，我们都因此而迷失过自我，加入过不该染指的组织，甚至投身于虚无缥缈的宗教，怎么说好呢？毕竟侦探这一行和情报贩子什么的，基本上就只有有没有营业许可证的区别而已。”  
公交车缓慢地行驶而来，车轮压碎细碎的雪花，停在二人面前，前车门打开，公交司机朝着门前的女士道了一声早上好，而女士也对此回以微笑，高跟靴子踏上了车，车门在她身后关闭的那一刻，她回头看了他一眼，四目相接，Lia有着一双灰色的眼睛，令人想起被车辙弄脏的，圣诞节前夕的雪。  
Theo苦涩地笑了一下。  
目送公交车离开，几秒钟后他的手机响了，是一封新邮件，打开来是一份有三十多页的人物履历档案，附带照片，照片上是一个深色发色的青年，只有侧脸，笑着站在剧院门口抽烟，仿佛在和谁聊着什么。  
档案的时间记录停止在去年的今天。  
Theo快速地把它读完，把手机放回口袋里，顺便暖暖被冻得发抖的右手。  
“K啊K，你可真是个小可怜。”他自言自语道。

K坐下在D所在的医务室的转椅上，喝着刚泡好的醒酒热茶，操作台上的D正试图把两只义眼都连上电极。  
“真难想象有女人会把自己两只眼睛都换成义眼。”D，或者说Danny说道，“毕竟对脸部肌肉的影响可是不容小觑的，到底是个怎样疯狂的女人啊。”  
K没有说话，只顾着小口喝茶。  
Danny毫不在意地自己说了下去，“说起来你那个搭档呢？今天没和你在一起？A死了以后很少见你和别人在一块行动了，倒不是说你一个人不行，这里你不行也没别人行了，我猜Novio老板大概也是想帮你克服一下心理障碍，不过要我猜，这位有意思的侦探先生估计也活不到最后吧，我个人倒是挺希望他别死太早的。”  
K捧着冒热气的杯子，他已经换回了平日里的那身厚重的正装，“解析以后先把有关Nick的资料提出来。”  
Danny敲击了几下键盘，“找到了。”  
随即点开了视屏播放，电脑屏幕上出现了Nick的脸，似乎是一场会谈，K站起来走了过来，手扶在显示器上，皱着眉端详着视屏的内容，画面一转，除了Nick之外还有一个人在会客室里，这个人他也是认得的。  
“市长Patrick·Young.”K喃喃自语道，随即推开了Danny自己坐下在屏幕前开始操纵电脑，几分钟后他调出了另一份视屏，在Nick的箱子被带回来并证明被掉包过之后，他排查过Nick死前一天所有拍摄到过他带着公文包出入走动的监视摄像镜头，在这些视频没有一个拍到了Nick是否和他人接触过，看来Nick在临死之前是十分小心的。  
但是这次他很快锁定了一个视屏，是Nick在下午下班离开办公室后被附近的一家咖啡厅的监视摄像头拍到的，视屏中的Nick神情紧张，四下张望，在试图在下班的人流中穿过人行道。  
而在无数的行人中K锁定了一个一身便装，仿佛只是一个路人一般的人影，然后将它放大，处理像素，屏幕上显示了一张熟悉的侧脸。是市长Patrick Young。  
Danny在旁边发出了一声叹息。  
“这可难办了，”Danny说道，随即看向K，“要我去报告Novio老板吗？”  
“我自己去。”K说道，随即站了起来大步朝外走去。  
等到Theo和K再见面时已经是下午，K带来了一个硬盘交给他。  
“这是D整理过的义眼里的资料，有用的部分。”  
Theo看了他一眼，“这一回你没又掺什么试探我的讯息吧，像是上次那个银行纵火案。”  
K不多解释，只是放下了东西，站起来就要走，Theo拉住了他半边衣角。  
“你脸怎么了？”他朝着K脸上比划了一下。“另外走路的姿势好像也不太对劲。”  
K回过头来，灯光映出他脸上的伤痕，似乎是被什么钝器反复撞过，嘴角还有淤青，袖口露出来的手背上也有不易察觉的伤痕，而回头的一瞬间他看着Theo的眼神似乎有些不一样，至少和他们两个还并肩喝酒的昨天晚上不一样，透着些被可以掩饰过去的杀意。  
“没什么。”K说。“高危职业。”  
“如果不是你脸肿得说话都吐字不清了这句话倒是能稍微有说服力一点。”Theo说道，说完站了起来，“你等一会。”  
然后去咖啡馆的前台要了一杯冰咖啡有要了一块芝士蛋糕打包，会过来递给K。  
“喝点冷饮权当冰敷，”他说道，“这里的蛋糕挺软的，有营养，还不怎么用牙，芝士富含色氨酸，配合糖分有助于刺激血清素合成，产生快乐轻松的情绪。虽然我也不知道对你这种生化人管不管用。”  
Theo耸了耸肩，“高危职业也是没办法的事，不过让自己人上手打了就怪得不偿失的是不是？”  
K愣了一下，接过东西头也不回地就走了。

夜色的大楼，白天时的灯光已经尽数褪去，从回廊的落地窗向外看去，能看到城市交错的道路，不远处的霓虹灯闪烁着准备迎接即将到来的节日。  
K一动不动地站在那里，直到Lia出现在他的身后走廊尽头，黯淡色的身形几乎与黑暗融为一体。  
“K”她说道。  
K回过头来，Lia举了举两手里的医疗包。  
两个人面对面地坐下在无人的办公室里，只开了Lia办公桌上的台灯，K脱了上衣，Lia熟练地给他上药包扎。  
“听说是Blinders先生亲自下的手。”Lia头也不抬地说道，“就算是为了惩罚你没能拿到那个箱子未免也太晚了一点，是发生了什么。”  
“Nick在死前当天和Young有过接触。”K说道，“不过暂时还只是猜测。”  
“Young吗，”Lia叹气，“我以为那个侦探是他派来的，如果说他早就自己得到了那只箱子，那这一趟恐怕全是他自导自演，以那个人的性格，恐怕是一个圈套等我们钻了。”  
K没说话，L抬头看了他一眼，“所以Blinders先生生气是因为你跟踪Nick却没有发现他和Young的关系？”  
K看了一眼Lia，蓝色的眼睛和灰色的眼睛对上，随后Lia的视线先行移开了，她拿起了消毒棉球，开始在K的伤口上消毒。  
“L，”K说道，“Lady Maria死了。”  
Lia点点头继续上药。  
“可你还在这里。”  
L放下酒精棉球，拿起了绷带，“所以呢，你是要我谢谢你又杀了一次我的替罪羊，又帮我瞒住了一次上面吗。我说过的，我不需要你的帮助。”  
K看着她沉默了一会，“所以就需要Theo Boswell的？”  
L用力扯了一下正在绑的绷带，“如果这世上有什么人的帮助我宁愿死也不想要，那就是你的。”说完她丢下剩下的药品站起来朝着办公室的门走去。  
“A已经死了，”K在他身后说道。“你做什么他也活不过来。”  
Lia正准备推开玻璃门的手顿了一下。  
“生者的仇恨对死者没有任何意义。”K抬头看着她的背影。  
“这不是你这种，”她的回答尾音有些发抖，“像你这样没有心的杀人傀儡能明白的。”  
她拉开了门。  
从背后关上的门在黑暗里发出吱呀的响声，K看着它直到它不再来回摇摆，伸手一手拿起了放在桌上的黑风衣，另一手转了转手指，露出一只被藏在手心的女式手机，打开后熟练地解锁了密码，找到通讯录里最近的一个，输入了一条短信。  
“今晚十点，Boris路3700号D包厢 —— L。”

Boris街是红灯区，入夜以后有很多年轻女人站在路边，偶尔也有打扮成女人的男人，3700是一间俱乐部的名字，俱乐部是会员制的，以设备和隔音效果著称。  
Theo一路走进来已经被抹了一身的廉价香水和啤酒味道，他不是这里的老主顾，好在新客人一般都是走包厢的，约他来这里的人对这个城市下层的规矩了若指掌。  
开门之前他还对着门对门在笼子里跳热舞的小妞吹了个口哨，侍者熟练地开门后展露出一个装潢夸装的房间，墙上的隔音片召示着这里真实的作用。一个身形瘦削的女人坐在靠窗的椅子上，在听到背后的门开了以后拿出遥控器摁了控制键，窗户被缓缓下合的墙遮住。  
侍者在Theo背后关上了门。  
“嘿，”Theo有些不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，朝前走去，“很感谢你付钱带我来这样高级的娱乐场所，Lia小姐，对此我...”  
坐在椅子上的人丢掉了帽子露出褐色的短发站了起来，转身面对着Theo，在看到那人的脸时Theo愣了一下。  
“K。”  
K举起了枪，“门一个小时后才会开，这个店里玩出人命是常有的事。”  
“等等！”Theo举起双手来，“K，我不知道你误会了什么...我并不知道Lia小姐是你女友还是什么的...”  
K一枪打在他大腿上，子弹擦着动脉打在地上，Theo一下就跪在地上，疼得咬牙嘶吼，面容扭曲地抬起头来，一双眼睛里全是冰冷的杀意。  
“看来你是来真的。”Theo冷笑着眯着眼。  
“你知道我为什么来。”K说道。  
Theo咬着下唇朝他冷笑了一下，“我还知道你不敢杀我，尤其是现在，在你们怀疑Patric Young拿到了手提箱的时候。”  
“Young果然是你的那个所谓‘政界人士’雇主。”K居高临下地说道。“卖主求荣？还是你接下这单案子本来就是为了这个人。”  
“我又没有说过你的脑子对于一个职业杀手而言太好了。”Theo冷笑道，发出像蛇一样的声音，“这可会让你比我还容易死。”  
K突然笑了，一脚把Theo踢到地上然后踩了上去，压低身体靠近他的脸，Theo近距离看着那双略显不对称的蓝眼睛，头一回在其中看到如此多的笑意，这让他难得地浑身战栗了起来。  
“哦，我可没那么容易死，”K学着他的口吻说了下去，“另外，我还有一千种不杀你也能让你开口的方法。”  
“如果你是说拷问的话我记得你老板已经试过了。”Theo笑道。  
然而他马上就笑不出来了，因为K从口袋里拿出一小袋白色的粉末，对着他的脸就撒了下去，他赶忙闭上嘴，然而还是因为被迫吸入而剧烈地咳嗽了起来，身体因枪伤的疼痛和呼吸道的痉挛而试图蜷缩成一团，然而却被看起来力度和身材完全不成正比的K死死地压住。  
“警犬，用你的好鼻子来尝尝，”K冷冷地说道，“这是你的老朋友。”  
是可卡因。Theo睁大了眼。  
“你在大学毕业后一度加入FBI，试图扳倒你的杀父仇人，然而很快就意识到年轻的你面对一个后台过硬的市长根本是以卵击石，失望感使你辞去了FBI的工作，带着FBI给你的能力和金钱积蓄，只身加入了南部的暴力黑帮，试图在没有法律的地下世界寻找复仇的道路，”K说道，“然而很可惜，你在那里获得的只有毒瘾。”  
“在那之后你因为毒瘾花光了积蓄流落街头，你的姐姐也找不到你，直到你被某个好心的老检察官捡到，他花钱送你去修道院戒毒，回来后你戒掉了毒瘾，改头换面，洗心革面，成为了一名自由人侦探。”  
“而这个检察官，也在你的帮助下成为了市长，Patric Young。”  
在布满情趣用品，充满着廉价香水和酒精气味，四周尽是隔音板的房间里，两双眼睛冰冷而寂静地看着彼此。  
“猜猜我身上有多少高纯度可卡因能够让你这种意志坚定的顽固派，在一个小时之内重新变成那个为了一小包可卡因而跪在地上学狗叫的野狗。”  
K从怀里拿出一支注射器，一脚踩住Theo的肩膀直接从静脉插了进去，Theo转过头来，里面无色透明的液体和散落在他领子上的粉末一样，有着令他熟悉的气味。  
他突然变得安静了，安静了很多，和平时那个总是在一个人说个不停，字字句句都让人听不出真假的样子判若两人。  
有那么一瞬间K确信他在Theo的那双像狗一样的棕色的眼睛中看到了一层眼泪。  
“好。”Theo仍看着那支注射器说道，“问吧，你想知道什么。”  
“那个手提箱在哪里。”  
“我公寓的床底下。”  
“Young知道么。”  
“我骗他说一个黑衣的杀手在我弄到手后把它夺走了。”说完又补了一句，“对，我是诱导他认为是你。”  
“他就是你的那个仇人？”K问道。“你需要那个箱子，为的不是搞垮别人，而是搞垮他？”  
Theo有一会没说话，四下寂静，然后他毫无征兆地飞速回答说，“对他就是我的杀父仇人。我恨他，为了搞垮他不择手段，甚至不惜帮他当上市长就是为了让他能彻底跌下来，我听说他有一个吸毒自杀的儿子，所以我让自己染上毒瘾，也就是为了接近他。”  
K睁大了眼睛，“你真是个疯子。”  
Theo从喉咙里发出一声挫败又无奈的笑声。“他也这么说。”  
K顿了一下，把注射器从他静脉里拔出来，重新戴好针头套，塞回衣服里，然后从他的搭档身上退下来，天花板上的灯光重新映在Theo的脸上，他抬起被压麻木的手来抹了一把脸，仿佛欲盖弥彰的擦眼泪，然后他坐了起来，颓然地坐在地上抬头看着K，他的杀手搭档的身影逆着光，看起来更加瘦削。  
“你就这么不想让我和L合作。”  
说完后他面对K的沉默，也跟着沉默了两秒，然后说道。  
“从现在开始，我说，你听着，你可以不回答也不表态，但是我看着你的眼睛，你的脸，你的身体，闻着你身上的气味，我自己会判别真假。”  
“你打一开始就怀疑箱子在我手里。”  
K没说话。  
Theo自己说了下去，“你在我放你走那天之后，没来找我，是想让我误以为你没有怀疑我。”  
“你很聪明，你知道按兵不动，先沉不住气的肯定是白道而不是黑道。”  
K只是看着Theo。  
“你没有如实给上级汇报Lady Maria和我加入这个案子目的的真相。”  
Theo也看着他。  
“而你的目的。”  
“你早就察觉了Lia的背叛，”他眯着眼睛，如同一只在黑暗中等待捕食的那声命令的狼犬，“然而你想保她，为此，你需要一个替罪羊，这个替罪羊绝不能是等闲之辈，他必须能兴风作浪到一个地步，人脉和能力绝不亚于Lia本人，最好不要是组织内的，最好是一个一个彻头彻尾的，不会留后患的替罪羊。”  
“就是我。”Theo说道。“而我最大的误算，就是没料到黑手党的看门猫有这么聪明。”  
沉默蔓延在二人之间，K转身重新走向窗前的那把椅子，这一次他把它转了过来，坐下，面对着Theo。  
“你没有误算，”K看着他，“到此时此刻，一切还尽在你的掌控之中。”  
他再度拿起了遥控器摁下按钮，重新打开了窗户的遮门，巨大的落地窗再度显现了出来，外面灯火依旧通明和歌舞升平，这间房间原本也就是为了情趣SM准备的，窗户也是光学玻璃，从里面能看见外面然而外面却不能看清里面，所以窗前的那辆警车就如同停在K的身后一般闪烁着红蓝双色的光，Ethan警长站在那里，站在K的身后Theo的面前，在一扇玻璃的对面，看向他看不见的窗户的另一边。  
“你故意喝酒装醉，把我弄进警局，”K说道，“就是为了给他们一个掌握我讯息的机会，相貌，瞳色，发色，指纹，DNA。”  
“而今天，你知道叫你出来的人并不是Lia，所以提前通知了警察，甚至可能已经通知了他们如果你今天死了记得去搜你的房间。所以今天一旦我被捕，即使Novio先生也不能救我，甚至组织也可能受到牵连。但是在布这个局的同时，你也把自己的命放到了我的面前。”  
K说着，低头看向如同一只脏兮兮的野狗一样狼狈地坐在地上的Theo。“但是，这个圈套有一个破解的方法，能够让你和我的愿望都达成，就是我杀了你，再自杀。”  
“你是在赌，我是选杀你，还是选择相信你，和你合作。”  
Theo笑了笑，K的身影背对着警车的样子有些说不出来的滑稽，但是同时又有种独特的美感，面对着窗外的光芒他终于站了起来，拖着受伤的腿朝着K走过去，停在他面前，低头看着K。  
“其实我刚刚是骗你的，”他恢复了他平时的那副笑容，只是有一些疲惫，“我说我不知道你和L的关系，其实我知道，今早L给了我A的档案，L是A的女友，我猜A在死前托付你保护她，而你，大概比起为了复仇去杀谁，打心底里更想要做到去保护谁。”  
他看着K仿佛在看着什么宗教神像，K见过他对着神像祈祷的样子，Theo将手放在他的一边肩上，仿佛是因为站不稳，而K是他的某根救命稻草，然而因为太过珍贵了，反而不敢用力握住如同浮萍一般漂浮的它。  
“我最大的误算不是低估了你有多聪明，我第一眼看到你就知道，你很聪明，很凶狠，也很勇敢，甚至也很漂亮，就像一只黑猫，”Theo疲倦地笑着看着K说了下去，“我只是没料到，你是这么心地温柔的一个人。”  
等到警长Ethan带人踢开了这间情趣房间的门，里面空空如也，他无所谓地叹气了一声，发现地上有一枚名片，他趁没人看见捡起来看了一眼，是前一天晚上他塞给Theo的那个所谓助手的那张，上面他看惯了的，属于Theo的那种幼稚笔记画了一只猫和一只狗，笔迹还很新，大概也就画上去不到一分钟。  
他笑了笑，避着下属们的视线将名片塞进口袋里，然后回头喊道。  
“这间没问题，搜下一间。”

Theo开了屋里的灯，这是他们第二次同时在这个公寓里。  
K坐在客厅的沙发上，上次他在这里喝茶的位置，Theo进卧室翻了一圈，出来的时候拿着一个有点旧的公文包，丢在桌上，面对着K打开，把里面所有的东西全都倒了出来，桌子一下子就被占满了，文件，照片，档案，布满了整张桌子。  
然后Theo在K面无表情的审视中坐下在他对面，做了一个“请便”的手势。  
K开始一张一张地翻看那些文件，Theo坐在对面点了根烟等他看。  
等到K终于放下文档的时候Theo已经抽完了一支烟，他把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，吐了个烟圈，说道。  
“这里面随便挑出一个来，Young和Novio都能同时进监狱。”他顿了一下，“你觉得这样的东西为什么会存在？”  
K放下手里的纸张向后靠近柔软的沙发里，说道，“因为Young和Novio先生有一腿。”  
Theo因为K罕见的打趣一般的措辞而笑了一下，随即点头赞同，“确实，只有黑手党和市长合作才能制造出这么多能同时对两方不利的证据，而且能够保证这么多年过去了，这些证据还至今为止都不为人所知。但是在这种黑白道合作的关系里，黑手党在暗处于劣势，政界在明，理应更容易保身才对。”  
“为了避免这种情况。”K说道，“Nick Jefferey。”  
“宾果，”Theo打了个响指，“Young和Novio合作，利用Novio的手段当上市长，然后反过来提供对黑手党的保护，帮助黑手党掩盖犯罪证据，而Novio为防止Young哪天突然反咬一口，培养了老Nick这个间谍，在Young的眼皮子底下监视和收集证据。”  
说完Theo从柔软的沙发垫里坐直了身体靠近K，“然而Nick的身份，有一天，却突然暴露了。”  
K面无表情地看着他，片刻的沉默后有些不情愿地说道，“Lia。”  
Theo摊了摊手，“L，Novio手下的情报员，勒索专家，Lia Winderson，真Lady Maria，为了报复杀死了前男友A的Novio Blinders，将Nick的身份捅了出去。”  
“这本来是可能挑起政界和黑手党两方血雨腥风一场大乱斗洗牌的事，”Theo直直地看着K的眼睛，“然而却因为一个从小被Novio Blinders收养，A生前的搭档，黑手党的雇佣杀手，K，小心的掩盖真相之下，令和平暂时持续到了现在。”  
闻言K眯了眯眼也坐了起来弯腰凑向Theo的方向，挑发一般地说道。  
“确实，我为了掩盖L的背叛可以隐瞒了你才是夺走这个公文包最大嫌疑人的事情，明知道你的背后是Patrick Young还将计就计接受了和你共同行动的计划，杀了Lady Maria的替罪羊，断了这条线索，也是为了欲盖弥彰。”K说道，“可是在此期间你本可以把这些档案交给警察或者媒体，既然你的目的是复仇，只要将这些东西交出去，你的目的也就达到了。”  
闻言Theo哈哈大笑了一会，摇摇头做出一副举手投降的样子。  
“你那么聪明，”他说道，“我前脚这些东西交出去，你后脚就来杀我灭口，然后再把L的罪名嫁祸给我，我是想复仇，可不是想拿自己的命去复仇。”  
K沉默了一会，拿起桌上的茶，喝了一口，再放下，看着Theo。  
Theo跟着沉默了一会，最后叹了口气，说道。  
“其实，确实还有一件事情我没有搞明白。”他说了下去，“Nick是一个不亚于Novio和Young的精明人，他在这个双面间谍的位置，手里掌握着这些东西，又为什么会落到叛逃的地步，他理应有余力周旋下去，逼迫Novio和Young给他提供保护，最坏的结果也不过是做几年牢。”  
“然而他却选择了同时出卖两方，不是出卖一方让另一方保护自己，而是两边都卖了，在最后的日子里他决定冒着巨大的生命危险把这些情报卖给别人。为什么？”  
说着他从衣服口袋里翻出了一张折叠成小片的纸，当着K的面慢慢展开成一张报告的大小，递到K的面前，是一张尿检报告。  
“这是Nick的儿子在他死前一个月在路边被捕时做的一份毒品成分检测报告。”  
K接过来草草看了两眼，随即就愣住了。  
“这也是为什么我要L给我A生前的资料，”Theo说道，“你们的组织上下关系十分严密，虽然掌管着这个城市的各种犯罪交易，但是禁止成员碰毒品，任何染上毒瘾的成员都会被当作背叛者处理，而A也是其中之一，不同的是他并不是自愿摄入毒品，而是被人恶意注射，只是这样也就罢了，虽然我和A并不认识，但是看你是什么样的人也知道，A恐怕有着不输给你的狠毒和意志力，有你这样的搭档，还有L那样的女友，普通的毒品，被注射一次，不至于让Novio做出非处决他不可的决定，哪怕无法戒断，Lia Winderson甚至也可能做出干脆用毒品养着他到死算的决定，除非他被注射的却是某种连你们也搞不到的东西，某种高纯度高上瘾性的致幻剂，哪怕是掌控这个城市地下交易第一把手的Novio Blinders，也弄不到的东西。”  
“连Novio都弄不到的东西，Nick Jefferrey肯定也弄不到手，这份尿检报告暂时还是绝密，老Ethan看着老交情才给我复印了一份的。”Theo伸手点了点K手里那张折出边边角角的报告纸，“不然你以为，政界和黑手党也就算了，警界又怎么会对我们两个的合作睁一只眼闭一只眼的？”  
为了这个东西的源头。K看着手里的报告复印件想到。  
他闭了闭眼，轻声说道，“所以，Lia。”  
“没错，Lia。”Theo点了点头。  
这个城市的情报女王，黑手党情报网的统领者Lia Winderson，恐怕，不，肯定比他们两个还要早就知道了Nick的独生子染上了A生前被恶意注射的毒品的事，Saint Trinity最早建立并且以当地的瘾君子为目标展开情报网本来也就是L为了找到这种神秘药品源头的计策，所以Nick才会和Lady Maria密会，所以Lia才会和Nick有接触，他们的共同点，是他们都想找到这种谜一般的毒品的散播源头。  
然而Nick找到了这个源头，或者说“源头”找到了他，于是为了自己的儿子，他在临死前带着这些能够让他被Patrick Young和Novio Blinders杀一百万次的证据去投奔这个所谓的“源头”，然而却遇到了Young，Young察觉到了Nick的不对后指示Theo去跟踪Nick，Theo半路掉包了Nick的公文包，却为了报复Young而嫁祸给K，让Young误以为公文包落进了黑手党手里，在那之后没有等到Nick的交易对象出现的K杀了Nick，随后察觉了公文包其实在Theo的手里，决定静静等候Theo有把公文包送出去的迹象在行动，好把L的罪名嫁祸给Theo，从而避免在这个节骨眼上一触即发的黑手党内斗。  
各怀鬼胎，利己主义，为达目的不择手段，原本就是这个城市的地下世界的铁则。  
捋清楚了这一切前因后果的K沉默了一下，却再次抬起头看向了Theo。  
“不止。”他说道，“这还不够足以解释你为什么没直接把公文包交出去复仇。”  
确实，有K在一旁虎视眈眈Theo很难把公文包交出去还能全身而退，但是Theo自称是为了能够接近仇人而染上毒瘾的人，更何况想要以他的头脑，想要避开K把东西交出去再保住性命虽然很难但也不是完全不可能的事情。  
一定还有别的，还有Theo没有说出口的事情。  
为此K一言不发地看着Theo，等待他最后的答案，两人就这样彼此对视着沉默了良久，终于Theo叹了口气，认命一样地说道。  
“你的直觉就像野生的山猫。”他垂下眼，看着桌上杂乱的档案，“如果你真的想知道，明天晚上七点再到我这里来，这件事眼见比口说要快很多。”  
K犹豫了一下。  
“可以，”他说道，“条件是你掌握的所有档案，我全部都要复制一份。”  
Theo点了点头。

第二天K准时来到Theo公寓门前的时候怀里是握着枪的，诚然，Theo昨晚和他摊牌了，他们现在所掌握的情报量对等，但是就像K杀了Theo能解决一半的问题一样，Theo杀了K也能解决很多问题。很难说Theo现在是不是变卦，在里面布下陷阱等着自己。  
摁了门铃等门开的这段时间他的手一直握着怀里的枪，然而突然打开门的确是一个脸上涂满了啫喱水，胡子挂了一半穿着睡衣的Theo，他不由分说地拽着K的一边肩膀就把他往门里拉。  
“快点，要来不及了，”他一边说着一边把一个衣服袋子塞给K，“距离晚餐开始还有三十分钟，距离我姐姐Miranda到楼下接我还有十分钟，我先刮胡子，你把衣服换了。”  
说完就又冲回了洗手间开始对着镜子刮胡子。  
K打开手里的纸袋子看了一眼，两根手指夹起来里面的东西拿出来看了看，里面是紧身牛仔裤，皮夹克，套头衫毛衣，花格子衬衣，一双棉袜子，还有一条钥匙形状的项链，总的而言是时下年轻人会喜欢的便装，他随即朝着以极限的速度挂完胡子开始梳头的Theo投以疑惑的眼神。  
“你这是什么意思。”K问道。  
“尺寸应该很合适，”Theo看了他一眼，“快点吧，不然真的要来不及了。”  
楼下响起了车喇叭声，Theo丢在床上的手机屏幕上Miranda的名字随着震动声和欢乐颂的铃声一起出现。  
K翻了个白眼，开始脱衣服。  
十分钟后两个人并排坐在Miranda的车后座，Theo还在跟自己的领带奋斗，并一次比一次打得难看歪扭，他今天刮了胡子，输了头发，穿了西装，从身上的香波味道看，甚至刚刚还洗过泡泡浴，K终于看不下去下手给他以最快的速度打了一个领结塞回西装领子里。  
“你今天到底是要去做什么。”K一边给他整理衣领一边问道。  
Theo扬起脖子来让他给自己打理，一边简短地回答道，“Young先生约我们今天和他一起吃晚饭。”  
K一下噎住抬起头来愣愣地看着Theo说了一句，“你说什么？？？”  
Theo扑哧一声就笑了出来，“你这副样子真蠢，”然后又说道，“我的眼光果然不错，你穿我挑的衣服挺好看的，比你那身黑衣和那身学生装好看多了。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Miranda在驾驶座上笑道。  
K觉得自己听到了自己的脑子放弃思考的声音。  
车最终停在一处高级意大利菜馆前面，放下Theo和K以后Miranda就开车走人了，并约定一个小时后回来接他们。  
“好好玩。”Miranda朝着二人做了一个加油的手势。  
然而K在看到门口的便衣保镖以后就已经向转头就走了，Theo却热情地挽住了他的手半强迫性地带着他上前去问好。  
“嘿，几位辛苦了！”Theo热情地打招呼，不得不说他今天收拾了一下外观看起来还挺像那么回事的。  
侍应生马上为两人开门带路，Theo一路上都带着相当轻松愉快的笑容，相比之下K紧绷很多，虽然他很确定Patrick Young绝没见过自己，Novio对他的信息保护是彻底的，彻头彻尾的，以至于他到现在连个名字都没有，但某种意义上的深入敌营感还是令他感到紧张，这时候他才想起来，换衣服的时候他把枪和刀什么的也全都放在了Theo的公寓。  
或许除了鞋子里藏的那把刀。  
还有鞋底的那两把小的。  
这样一想他又觉得轻松了不少，以他的实力，还是很有胜算的。  
就在这时Theo停了步子，他发现自己和他一起并排站在了铺着白色餐布的，看起来就十分奢侈的餐桌前，桌上点着用以给人放松感的熏香蜡烛，一位老者坐在二人的对面，看到Theo以后露出可以称得上慈祥的笑容。  
“晚上好Young先生，”Theo几乎称得上是由衷地微笑了起来，“抱歉让您久等了，您也知道我，出门来见您之前挂掉我那一年没剪的胡子可真是一番大工程。这位就是我之前和您说过的，我的男朋友，身为市长，您这个年纪的人能够接受我这样的人在您身边，我真的十分高兴，而如今我也意识到了其实正如您上次和我通电话时说的，爱情会让人改变。”  
“不要叫我Young了，我的孩子，”Patrick柔和地看着眼前的年轻侦探说道，“叫我老Patty吧，对我这个半截身子入土的老头子而言，那些社交辞令毫无用处了，你能找到喜欢的人，我这个老头子也算是放心了不少，现在赶快坐下吧，我事先点了你最喜欢的意大利香肠作开胃菜，希望你不要介意。”  
随即老人的目光飘向了一旁的K，而有些许愣神的K被Theo扶着坐下在了自己旁边，甚至Theo还体贴地为他倒了开胃酒。  
“请务必不要拘谨，年轻人，”老者朝着K露出和对Theo如出一辙的微笑，如同对待自己的儿子，“当作是自己家就好，大家都是一家人。”  
K仍旧在愣神，甚至比方才更加紧张，因为他明白了Theo的意思，是什么阻止了疯狂而善于冒险的Theo马上发动他的复仇计划，而他说的与其口说不如亲眼见，又是什么意思。  
刚刚年过六十，作为政界人士可以称得上如日中天的Patrick Young摘了帽子，露出有些异常谢顶的头发，他的脸色看起来很不好，似乎十分疲惫，除了黑眼圈之外，骨瘦如柴的手背上还有许多并排在一起的针眼，他的呼吸声沉重而嘶哑，然而他微笑地看着Theo，慈爱地为他倒开胃酒。  
这个横跨黑白两道的枭雄，Patrick Young已经快要死了，他得了绝症，不可能再参与下一次市长连任，甚至有可能活不过自己的任期。  
而中年丧子的他如同爱自己的亲生儿子一般爱着被自己夺取了亲生父母的侦探，Theo Mia Boswell。  
而幼时就被残忍地夺去了父亲之后又失去了母亲，在那之后多年都沉浸在父亲被害的仇恨之中的Theo Mia Boswell，也有一些，或许只是稍微有那么一点，也爱着他眼前这个孤独的父亲。

深夜，Novio Blinders坐在缓慢烧着火的壁炉前，身上盖着厚厚的毯子，膝上放着一本摊开的小说，空气中只有火花的声音，有人推开了门，踩着因为有些年头而吱呀作响的地板走到他的面前。  
Novio抬眼看了他一眼，随即摘掉了用于看书的眼镜折叠起来放下在书页之间，然后把书合了起来，K顺势从Novio手里接过书本，无言地替他放下在不远处的桌子上，随后K开始汇报，简短地从和Theo在那间夜总会的会面说到今天的晚餐，以及晚餐会上的观察，最后说到公文包档案里的内容。  
Novio打断了他，“档案里里面有什么，哪怕没人说我和Young心里都很清楚，就不必赘述了，我既然放你去做这个双面间谍，自然相信你的判断，你不方便说的自然也就不必说下去。”  
K马上闭上了嘴。  
“有关Patrick Young那只老狐狸，”Novio说道，“今年年初有过他罹患癌症将不久人世的传闻，不过很快就消失了，他周围的人口风都很紧，我本也很少与他当面会面，毕竟要避嫌，只是没想到如你所说，他真的已经是一副半截入土的样子。”  
“这样一来也就不奇怪为什么他最近做事急躁了不少。”Novio仿佛有些遗憾地看向燃烧着的壁炉，“急躁，但是又怀柔，他年轻的时候可不是这种手腕，果然人一旦知道了自己的死期，就会变了。”  
说完他抬头看向站在自己对面一言不发的K，做了个手势示意他坐下，K于是坐进了他对面的摇椅里，地板因此而发出几声仿佛不堪重负的吱呀声。  
“身上的伤好的怎样了。”Novio问道。“可以出去杀人了？”  
K点了点头算是附和。  
Novio也点了点头，“那就好，不过你要记住，这顿打只是为了让那个侦探和L相信你和我不和，让他们放松对你的戒备，并不是我个人真的对你有什么不满。”  
“当然，我也不觉得你真的会觉得我对你有什么不满，”Novio继续说了下去，“毕竟原本也就是你自己提议的，所以你就算挨了我一顿打，也没有立场和我置气。”  
“以上，是我作为你的上司说的，接下来的话，你可以听也可以不听，毕竟我名义上是你的监护人，但并没有像对A那样把你收到过家中，没有管教过你，更没有照料过你，事到如今再摆什么长辈面子未免太可笑。你就当是我今晚喝醉了的感慨好了。”  
“K，”Novio说道，“狗是一种求生欲很强的动物，有着很强的家族意识，为了认定为家人的人，能够战斗到最后一刻，也能拼死活到最后一秒，只为了拿最后的力气照顾幼崽，因此哪怕是沦落到断了腿，瞎了眼睛，靠吃垃圾喝下水道的泥水而生，也要拼尽全力朝着敌人狂吠，而猫却不一样。”  
“猫这种动物，没有严格的阶级和社会性，一生都是独居，而当一只猫快到死期的时候自己会察觉，然后在日常中寻找让自己去死的场所，然后有一天突然消失，而十年前，在我看到你的第一天，你那双眼睛告诉我，你一直在为自己物色死之地。”  
“你找的太早了K，”Novio仿佛遗憾，又仿佛冷笑一般地说道，“死亡是神留给生者的最后的谢礼，而没有活过的人是不配接受它的，K，你以杀人为生，你应敬畏死，而侮辱死亡，早晚有一天死会给你以最可怕的报复。”  
K沉默了一下，抬起头来。  
“我以为死已经报复了我。”  
Novio冷笑了一生，伸手拿回了那本书，重新带上眼镜，不再看K一眼。  
“捎带一说，你穿这身挺不错的，”他低头一手翻着书页，一手指着K身上比划了一下，“比你平时那身黑的显得人精神很多，那身让你看起来随时都像要去参加葬礼。”  
K开了开口，然而还没来得及出声Novio就先行说了下去，“A的葬礼早就谢幕了。”  
“而最近新的剧目，是王子复仇记。”

“你有没有听说过这句话？真话会告诉人以真实，”Theo用叉子叉了一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，“然而谎言说得却更多。”  
说完他用另一只手拿起旁边的大杯巧克力大喝了一口，然后舔了舔嘴边的奶沫。  
“谎言不仅告诉人真实是什么，还能告诉别人说谎者的心思，”他说道，“只要你能看穿它。”  
K托着头看着刚过了一天又邋遢得不成样子的Theo，皱起眉，“所以你叫我来到底是干什么的？”  
“因为我想吃巧克力蛋糕了嘛。”Theo理所当然地说道，随即面对K开始给枪上膛的反应急忙又补充道，“感谢你在百忙之中杀人路上路上替我买蛋糕送过来，没有你我一定活不下去，搭档！”  
K慢慢地把枪塞回了衣服里。  
“话说你还穿着这套衣服，”Theo随即说道，“果然是敬佩我的品味？”  
K低头看了一眼，无所谓地说道，“只是觉得挺暖和的。”  
“长风衣确实很正点，还显身材曲线，但是比起皮夹克保暖就不怎么样，”Theo附和道，随即又指了指K脖子上的那个钥匙形的项链，“那我送的这个项链？也保暖？”  
K翻了个白眼，“对，我脖子冷。”  
Theo煞有介事地点了点头表示赞同，“可不是吗，这几天真是冷透了。”  
K在他对面坐着直等到Theo吃饱喝足，只见他从桌子底下的一堆乱物里翻了又翻，翻出一份档案来。  
“这是Nick的独生子Benny吸毒被捕时留下的档案，”Theo解释道，“当然，那时候只是按普通药品滥用处理的，谁也没想到后来会演变成今天的局面，所以留下的东西不多，更因为他父亲也算得上是位高权重的关系，没那么多东西保存下来，我能看的都看了看，觉得除了他被人被捕的地点以外，没有别的疑点。”  
“地点。”K重复道。  
“他是在Boris街边被捕的，”Theo说道，“Boris街是什么地方你心里有数，红灯区，在那里抓嗑药的一抓一个准，谁都知道，另外那里的很多场所都受到黑手党的保护，所以进去抓人未免太麻烦了，除非像我上次那样，是自己叫警察来的，而且我是警察的老主顾了，他们也知道我最近在查这个棘手案子，所以才会到Boris这种地方来出警，平时警察一般根本就懒得管这里的事情，。”  
“但是Benny也不算是一般人了。”K说道。  
“没错，他是议员的儿子，为他叫个警察一般也是叫得动的，”Theo又喝了一口热巧克力，“问题是，是谁叫的警察？”  
确实，Benny是Nick的儿子，就算他在Boris惹事，一般也不至于闹到让警察插手，更何况Nick实际上是黑手党的人，在需要寻求黑道庇护的Boris街，应当没有人愿意因为Benny报警。  
“警察那里没留下笔录？”K问道。  
“很含糊。”Theo耸肩，“就说是，匿名电话，估计老Nick后来为了保住自己的声誉找人动了手脚。”  
K沉默了一下，“那看来接下来只有一件事情可选了。”  
去见一见这个Benny Jefferrey。  
说到这里Theo突然好像想起来什么一样进了卧室里翻找了一番，出来的时候手里拿着一个袋子，从里面拿出一条毛围巾，花格子，英伦风，令人想起哈利波特，从Theo手里接过以后K看了看标签，上面写着“哈利波特同款产品”。  
“去年和Miranda去环球影城玩的时候买的，”Theo笑了笑，“我小时候可是个大粉丝，就是让我穿有点不太合适，你刚才不是说脖子冷吗。”  
K看了看Theo又看了看手里的围巾。  
“你这到底是什么意思，”K开口说道，“我们现在已经确定合作关系了，而且不是像之前那样那种互相想找机会害死对方的，是真的合作关系。”  
Theo露出有点困惑的表情，“所以我才更要送你礼物不对吗？”  
K沉默地看了Theo两三秒，最终耸肩，“有时候我觉得我们说的不是同一种语言。”  
说着从衣服里摸出一把匕首挑断了标签，把围巾围到了脖子上，确实暖和不少。

深夜，一个身形瘦削的青年裹紧了身上的大衣，走进了华人区深处的一处小巷，在看起来脏乱无比的公寓楼梯入口四下张望了两下，从口袋里掏出了钥匙。  
他手中的钥匙被一把飞刀的刀柄撞开，掉下在地上跳了几下，掉进街边的脏水里发出粘稠的声。  
青年警界地抬起头看向刀的来源，一个穿着黑衣的年轻人站在那里，手还保持着丢刀的姿势，他愣了一下，随即转身就想朝着反方向跑，却发现另一个身影挡在相反的方向，带着帽子的侦探逆着光做了一个嘘声的手势，食指竖在嘴唇上，一步一步朝着眼前的猎物走来。  
被步步逼近的Benny Jefferey，在权衡了身后明显是职业杀手的K和眼前尚辨别不出身份的Theo两人之后，选择了站在原地。  
Theo最终站在了Benny的面前。  
“别紧张，”Theo笑道，“我只是有几个问题想问你。”  
Benny明显有些发抖，他看起来过于瘦了，或许身上的大衣也不足以让他暖合起来，又或许他只是毒瘾犯了。  
“随便问吧，”Benny颤抖着嗓音做出无所谓的表情来，“老东西死了我就知道自己也躲不长久，不过事先说给你们，他的事情我基本什么也不知道。”  
Theo煞有介事地点了点头，“我猜也是，你那个精明人父亲肯定不会把他的那点业务交给你这种没遗传到他智商的败家儿子。”  
Benny的脸色变了变，突然攒足了力气一拳朝着Theo的脸上打去，然而他的拳头没来得及落下，就被身后伸出的一只手接住。  
K甚至看都没看他一眼，只是五指握住他的拳头用力一拧，对方的右手就被拧到了他的背后，Benny吃痛地叫了一声，紧张地想要看K的脸，然而从他这个角度，只能正面面对Theo。  
Theo浮夸地做出一个惊魂稳定的表情甚至还很戏剧化地捂着差点被一拳砸上来的左脸，还仿佛真的挨打了似的哀嚎了一生。  
“哇哦哇哦哇哦，”Theo念道，“这家伙居然还有点骨气，我以为就是个草包纨绔子弟呢。”  
K依旧没说话。  
Benny往地上啐了一口唾沫，Theo嫌弃地从口袋里翻出一条看起来就像是发霉了一般的手绢捂住了嘴。  
“言归正传，”Theo捂着嘴口齿不清地说道，“一年前你曾经在Boris街区因为药物滥用被捕，我们是想知道那时具体是什么情况。”  
Benny不自然地愣了一下，“什，什么？”  
“你是怎么去了那里的，和谁在一起，做了什么，又是怎么被捕的。”  
Benny沉默了一下，低着头抬眼看了一会Theo似乎试图从他脸上看出他们此行真正的目的，然而很明显这个年轻人对他父亲生前的副业并不熟悉，于是只好回答了。  
“是和大学时兄弟会的几个家伙，”他说道，“他们喊我去玩，说俱乐部来了几个会柔术的亚洲脱衣舞娘，很听话，什么要求都满足，包括吸完再玩的那种。”  
“名字？”Theo说道。  
“Gordon，Richard，Alex，还有几个不认识的，”Benny回答道，“俱乐部的名字是Camora。”  
Theo从口袋里拿出便签随手写了一下，然后又抬头看向Benny。  
“你是怎么染上毒瘾的。”  
K能察觉出Benny愣了一下，不仅仅是因为这个问题，而是因为Theo的口吻，听起来太熟悉，太驾轻就熟了，就仿佛有人曾对他自己也说过这句话，无数遍。在医院，治疗中心，警署，和家庭。  
只是这样一句话，就让人明白了这是不是一句来自局外者的问话。  
Benny吞咽了一下口水，他的鼻孔有些流鼻涕，但恐怕并不是因为感冒。  
“我...”他说道，“是兄弟会的时候...一开始只是大麻，后来毕业以后，兄弟们都飞黄腾达，我却没处可去，只有几个和我一样的兄弟会的朋友偶尔还和我聚在一起，那些都是一事无成的社会渣滓，打算靠吃父母的财产过一辈子的，他们带我出去玩，给过我几次别的东西，他们说是上流的东西...”  
“都是因为我父亲，”说道最后他愤恨地哭喊起来，“如果，如果他能早点拉我一把！让我有工作也好！可是他只知道他自己！”  
Theo露出看脏东西一样的眼神把写好的便签又塞回口袋里，然后又抽出那条手绢捂住嘴。  
“好吧，”他捂着嘴说道，“感谢你的配合小Jefferrey先生，不过我不得不指出你父亲的死就是因为你”  
他没能说完，K从后面扳住Benny的下巴一下就扭断了他的脖子。  
Theo气呼呼地把手绢又塞了回去，“问话不能超过三句，问完就杀人是你们的什么行规吗？不执行会死的那种？”  
K没理他只手拖着Benny的尸体就往巷口停着的车走，Theo追了上去，“嘿！告诉我，他有什么非死不可的理由吗！我以为你不是那种杀人成性的杀手！”  
“还是这回你还有什么事没说在瞒着我？”Theo看着他冷冷地说道。  
K打开车后备箱把Benny的尸体丢了进去，然后一把关了后备箱，双手撑在上面叹了口气，这才看向Theo，有那么一瞬他看起来好像有话要说，然而最后到嘴边时却放弃了。  
“有些事我觉得你还是去问你的养父比较好。”他对Theo说道。“现在，上车。”

Benny的尸体和Theo一起被丢在了D的工作室里，K说是要先去汇报上级。  
D在解剖尸体的同时Theo打开了私人电脑开始调查Benny的兄弟会成员，顺手拿了D办公桌上的麦当劳纸袋子。  
“介意我吃一个吗。”Theo从里面拿了一个cheeseburger。  
D抬头看了他一眼，又看了一眼解剖台上开膛破肚的Benny Jefferrey，朝着Theo点了点头。  
“请便。”  
Theo于是拆开了纸包装咬了一大口，过了一会，又不客气地喝起D的可乐。  
“嘿D，我能问你几个问题吗，”Theo一边黑警局的数据库一边问道，“你可以选择回答和不回答，因为无论你是说真话还是假话，名侦探都是会看出真相的。”  
D随意地哼了一声，“如果说这栋楼里有什么人不擅长说假话，那就是我了。”  
“我又没有说过你是我最喜欢的黑手党了，”Theo朝着D露出一个鲨鱼一般的笑容，然而后者忙着解剖尸体无视了他，于是他自讨没趣，开了黑客软件开始拆银行防火墙，“第一个问题，K的前搭档A到底是怎么死的。”  
“吸毒，被老板亲自处决的。”D简短地说道，随后又说，“不过这点我估计你已经知道了，就说点你不知道的吧，实际上A是一次潜入任务被人注射了大量某种复合毒品，回来在医院躺了三天才缓过来，一开始谁也没在意，是K最先发现他有戒断反应，Blinders和Lia为了给他治花了不少钱，虽然我也不知道到底是什么成分，但是从检查的结果看，那东西对神经系统的一次性损伤太大了，不是说能救就能救回来的类型，A也尽力了，最后老板亲自下的处决令，为了这个Lia差点跟我们翻脸。”  
“那K呢。”Theo问道。  
“K从头到尾都那副样子，”D抬头朝着Theo做了一个苦瓜脸的表情，“现在也还是那副样子。”  
“我听说他和A生前关系不错？”  
“大概是吧，”D耸了耸肩，“我听人说他们两个小时候是一起被Blinders领进门的，打小就认识，以前他们俩还有个外号叫看门猫，意思是对外搞暗杀，对内抓老鼠，做事悄无声息，A被处决的时候只有他和Blinders先生两个人在场。”  
“一起领进门的，”Theo看了眼电脑上防火墙的进度，“可我听说A是Blinders的养子，而K不是。”  
“哦那可是个老故事了，”D换了副手套，拿了几个取样瓶，“据说当年K和A到了Blinders家，Novio Blinders先生说，要把他俩都收为养子，如果他们做的好，将来有朝一日，他们中的一个会接他的班，K当即就拒绝了。”  
Theo愣得都忘了把嘴里的汉堡咽下去，视线离开了电脑屏幕看向D，“拒绝了？”  
“是啊，”D笑道，“你能想象吗，一个不到十岁的孩子，面对一个有钱有势杀人如麻的黑帮首领，他居然拒绝了。”  
Theo眨了眨眼，“那他是以什么理由拒绝的？”  
D把装了器官样本的瓶子放回桌上，踢了一下转椅面向Theo，“他说他不想要父母亲人，也不想要兄弟，不想要朋友，他想一个人长大。”  
Theo看了D一会，随即突然发出了一声嗤笑，这一声太过于冰冷，一点也不像平常他的样子，以至于D为了确信这声嗤笑确实是他发出来的还多盯着看了他一会。  
对K的回答表明了自己的不屑态度的Theo转而把注意力移回了运转中的电脑上。  
“真是个蠢孩子。”他冷笑着念道。  
就在这时K推开了研究室的房门，先是看了一眼还有点愣神的D，随即看向了正对着电脑的Theo，随即径直朝着Theo走了过去。  
“有结果了吗？”  
Theo看了他一眼，把电脑屏幕转过来面对着他，屏幕上是一个叫William Rusty的青年。  
“Phi兄弟会成员，27岁，和Benny同届，从Benny的陈述里没有提到这个人的名字来看他俩不熟，家庭状况嘛，他父亲有一家建材公司，不过五年前也就是他毕业的时候遇到了点经济问题，我查了查他家的银行账户，算不上债台高筑但也不远了。”  
“只是这一点不足以锁定这个人，”K反驳道，“Benny提到的几人中几乎每一个家中都有各种各样的问题，正如Benny家庭本身，问题重重。”  
“确实如此，”Theo点点头，“不过只有这个William和军方打过交道。”  
K顿了一下，“军方？”  
“这种我们在追查的药物，我们姑且叫它药物X，”Theo指了指D，“我们诚实的技术员朋友Danny医生告诉我药物X上瘾性很大，而且具有一次性造成不可逆神经损伤的副作用，光这一点我们就可以断定，药物X不仅不是普通的毒品，而是，它根本不是毒品。”  
“毒品需要发展它的购买人，上瘾性强虽然很方便聚集顾客，但是速度这么快的机体损伤，这种药物是不可能作为毒品商品而流通的，比起毒品，它更接近于毒药了，那么开发它的人到底是以什么目的制作了这样的高强度的东西，”Theo看了一眼K，“想必我也不用说明白吧，那天晚上在那间情趣俱乐部，你不也是那么对我的？”  
K闭了闭眼，会使用过量，危险，高损伤性的上瘾性药品的行为。  
拷问。  
“那么谁会花钱开发这种东西。”Theo向K摊开手。  
军方。K在心里念道。  
Theo打了个响指。  
“另外，再就是，”他又追加了一句解释，“你觉得这位William Rusty，他一个同性恋，除了受人指使去下毒以外，还有别的原因去跟一帮兄弟会朋友出现在脱衣舞女郎俱乐部吗？”  
D在二人身后的解剖台旁爆发出一阵惊天动地的大笑声来。

William所居住的高级公寓，是远比Benny用于逃命的贫民街区要豪华的多的地段，相较之下安保也就严格了更多。  
过了夜里十二点的换班之后，K把被打晕的守卫摆好在监视器前的椅子上，关了电梯里监视器，带着手套的手轻而易举地顺走了钥匙和电子门限卡。  
装了空调和音乐的大理石电梯停在十一楼，他一路朝着William所居住的37号门走去，根据Theo的推理他是独居，应该有几个偶尔来屋里过夜的炮友，但是并没有固定的同居人，K直接用钥匙开了门，一手伸进外套里握住了枪柄，屋里是黑着的，他从身后轻声关了门，双手握枪朝着卧室走过去。  
很快他就把屋里看了一个遍，最后站在没开灯的客厅中央，拿出了手机拨通了Theo的电话。  
几声通讯音后响起了Theo困意十足的声音。  
“又怎么了，”Theo打着呵欠抱怨道，“你又只问了两句就把人证杀了所以打电话来跟我谢罪？我告诉你，这回我是真的不打算原谅你了。”  
K耐心地等他抱怨完才说道。  
“屋里没人。”  
Theo愣了一下，似乎一下清醒了不少，“嗯？”  
“应该是提前跑了。”K评价道，“屋子里有收拾过的痕迹。”  
Theo那边哗啦乱响了一阵，似乎是从垃圾堆里坐了起来，然而开口却相当冷静。  
“现场看起来怎么样。”  
K四下看了一眼，“看起来走得很急。”  
“具体点！”Theo突然不耐烦了起来。  
K无奈地又看了一眼，“电器家具上没有灰，近期应该还有人住，衣柜打开着，看起来翻得很急，也很乱。”  
“开冰箱。”Theo指示道。  
K夹着手机拿着枪开了冰箱，“牛奶，果汁，生菜沙拉，剩的披萨，土豆，橘子酱。”  
随即又把牛奶拿到眼前接着冰箱里的灯光看了看，“牛奶还有两天过期，果汁没开封。”  
“说明他是临时决定离开。”Theo推断道，“去书房，按我说的做。”  
K把牛奶塞回冰箱朝着书房走去，电脑桌上零零散散丢着几条插线，“没有手提电脑。”  
“其他联络装置呢。”Theo吩咐道，“看一眼垃圾桶。”  
“没有，”K按他说的看了一眼垃圾桶，“打火机，烧焦的手机卡。”随即把那个黑色融块一样的东西捡起来捏了两下，“还没冷透。”  
“宾果，带走了手提电脑，没留通讯装置，少了手机卡，”Theo说道，“我们找对人了，这家伙和主使人有联系，有人通知了他他被盯，烧了手机卡，他还带上了通讯设备，说明幕后的那家伙还没有抛弃他，他还有利用价值，所以他还和那个人保持着联系，而那个人不管出于什么样的目的，现在还在试图保护他的安全，我们只要追上他就离真相不远了！”  
“他的车钥匙在这里。”K说道，“他没用自己的车，我们现在没法推断他去了哪里。”  
“哦所以你需要名侦探，”Theo在电话对面笑了一声，“现在回去你刚才说的被翻得很乱的衣柜，告诉我，拿出来的都是什么里面又还剩什么。”  
K于是又走回卧室，看了几眼乱七八糟的衣柜和床，“几件衬衫，牛仔裤，里面还有很多，他大概是轻装走的，”又打开另一个柜门看了一眼，“拿了一条外衣。”  
“几条衬衫，一条外衣，”Theo重复了一遍，“K，他往南走了。”  
“往南？”  
“William是一个身材很好的人，从他照片就能看出来，”Theo快速地说道，并一边在操作着什么，“身材很好的男性多半是靠健身保持，所以他是很注重自己外表的类型，在选择衣服上应当比较慎重，他有很多衬衫所以他翻找了一下，外衣只带了一条，现在是十二月，说明他是要往南走。”  
“William Rusty家是做房地产起家，在全国各地都有产业，南部的度假地有五所，其中安保设施齐全的有三所，分别在弗洛里达，德克萨斯和夏威夷，不能是夏威夷，那样他必须要上飞机，用警察的手腕一下就能查出来，所以是弗洛里达和德克萨斯中的一个，好了现在问题交给你，你觉得是哪一个？”  
“德克萨斯。”K回答道。  
Theo跟着附和道，“我也觉得是德克萨斯。毕竟，想要对付一个杀人如麻的黑手党杀手，比起弗洛里达的沙滩，还是德克萨斯的野地比较靠谱，野狗，铁栅栏，枪支弹药和抛尸地在等着我们呢，小Kyle。”  
K挂了电话。  
一个小时后L开车到了楼下，丢给K一堆伪造证件和讯息档案。  
“Rusty在德克萨斯的庄园距离最近的邻居也有超过十公里，距离最近的警署有三十公里，安保设施很完善，有谣言说这栋房子是Rusty家和军方合作作为秘密会议地所建设的，所以守卫里恐怕有不少退役下来的人，建筑图我放在档案里了，不过恐怕房子地下还有另一套设施，这次你没有支援，最好是在路上追上那个小Rusty，不然恐怕就是你一个人的潜入任务了，潜入向来是A的强项不是你的，你的新搭档靠不靠得住你自己心里有数，作为你的朋友，我劝你好自为之，Novio不是你的什么人，你没必要为他拼上命。”  
K从L手里接过档案和车钥匙，坐进驾驶座，“我不记得我什么时候成了你的朋友的，另外，我做这些不是为了Novio Blinders。”  
L目送着他将车开进夜色里。

K的车在Theo家的停车场等了二十分钟Theo才拖着行李箱下来，头发乱糟糟的明显是睡的，手里还抱着个脏兮兮的毛绒泰迪熊，随手把行李往车后座一丢就开了驾驶座的车门。  
“你下来，”Theo困兮兮地揉了揉眼，“我好歹还睡了会，你昨晚开始就没睡吧，放心吧，我方向感好得很。”  
K没说话，也不像是想让路的样子，Theo就这么和他僵持了一会突然吼了一声，“妈的快下来！你还想浪费多少时间！我可不想等他跑进家门再潜入那个监狱一样他老家！”  
K被他突如其来的爆发吓了一跳，露出有些气愤的表情来下车丢了车钥匙钻进车后座碰的一声关上门，Theo如愿以偿地上了驾驶座，从后视镜里看到K背对着自己蜷成一团躺下在那里，把怀里抱着的泰迪熊丢进了后座。  
“借给你，这是我最喜欢的床伴，抱着准能做好梦。”他说着转动了车钥匙。  
泰迪熊掉进了车后座下面，K自始至终头也没回一下。  
当K醒来时，他们已经在城外的公路上，很明显他们还没有追上William Rusty，GPS的位置放着一台显示仪，上面似乎是标识了附近的所有移动车辆的位置。  
“我已经通知Ethan了，”Theo说道，“州际公路上的警察都会留意William Rusty的脸，不过我们走的是小路，估计那家伙也不敢走一直在州际公路上，”说完指了指那台像是GPS的东西，“这玩意类似飞机用的雷达，不过范围小很多，我从D那儿借来的，你们那里好东西不少，以后要是还有机会合作，真想从你们那里多买几样来，然而就算有好东西也是路途遥遥，想在路上追到他恐怕不容易，不过我查了一下，他家在德克萨斯的别庄地方很偏僻，有一段路恐怕是必须要走的，那条路就是我们最大的胜算，所以要提前赶到那里。”  
回答他的是开可乐罐的声音，K在后座开了一罐可乐。  
“嘿！”Theo回过头尖叫道，“那是我的！你是怎么打开我密码锁的行李箱....”随后他看到了K随手丢了两根别针，“好吧，好吧，一罐可乐而已。”  
两个人就这么一前一后地沉默了半天，如果不是后座是不是有喝可乐的声音Theo都要以为K又睡着了，窗外的景色逐渐变得荒凉。  
“K，”Theo说道，“你知道的，我不喜欢沉默。”  
K没说话。  
“如果你是还在气我昨晚凶你了那我现在道歉，我有时候起床气有点重。”  
K还是没说话。  
“给个面子好吗，”Theo泄气地说道，“要知道今天很可能就是你我生命中的最后一天了。”  
随即他又马上改口说道，“呃我绝不是不相信你的能力”然而K打断了他。  
“你迟到二十分钟，”他说道，“你迟到二十分钟，还嫌我把驾驶座让给你浪费时间。”  
Theo在前面笑了起来，“看来你也是人，也会闹脾气，还是小孩子那种。”  
K很轻声地哼了一声，低头喝可乐，“我本来就比你小十岁。”  
“我们能不提这个吗。”Theo无奈地说。  
K似乎消气了，他长了张冷冰冰的脸，实际上脾气倒是很软，Theo等他像喝茶一样小口小口地把可乐喝完，才又开口。  
“能问问你和A到底是什么关系吗，我听说Novio是想把你们两个都当成继承人培养的。”  
K从后视镜里看了他一眼，或许一罐可乐令他心情好了，这回他倒是不吝啬回答。  
“A和我是兄弟，”他说道，“养兄弟，过去的老黑帮电影里常有的那种，按老板的需要从小培养的养兄弟。”  
“等等，”Theo皱了皱眉，“你居然看黑帮电影？”  
“为此A还去读了读法律预科，你知道，就像教父电影里的那样，”K耸肩无视了他，“差点就拿了学位，因为揍了老师被除名了。”  
“我以为你说A没进过警局。”Theo说道。  
“A没害我进过警局。”K若无其事地说道，“他可是那里的常客了，我倒是挺奇怪你居然没和他打过照面。”  
“或许他不够帅我就没注意。”Theo煞有介事地耸肩。  
K不以为然，“论伪装他可是一等一的好手。”  
“哦？”Theo笑道，“比你还好？”  
K把可乐罐里最后几滴仰头倒进嘴里，看了眼一眼后视镜里笑得十分轻浮的Theo，舔了舔嘴，回答道，“不，比你还好。”  
Theo愣了一下，有一会没说话，最终说道，“最后一个问题，既然A死了，那是不是说你就成了Novio继承人的最佳候选人。”  
K在后座上耸肩，“或许吧，Novio先生在想什么我也不清楚。”  
“我觉得你不是那块料。”Theo说完又追加了一句，“没有别的意思。”  
“A是那块料，”K像是为了确认一样摇了摇彻底空了的可乐罐，“可惜他死了。”  
“现在换我问你了，”K将罐子丢开，“你的父亲和母亲，生前是什么样的人。”  
Theo沉默了片刻，似乎不太懂K的意图，有些疑惑该如何回答，“很普通的人。”  
“我是说，”K揉了揉眉心，难得有些困扰，“你一定非常爱他们。”  
“那是当然了，”Theo很快回答道，“孩子都是爱父母的，研究表明即使有的父母不那么爱他们的孩子，孩子还是会爱父母。”  
“那你呢？”K追问道，“你是哪一类？”  
Theo越发露出了困惑的表情来，“Kyle，我知道你从来没有父母所以普通的亲子关系对你来说可能有种特殊的神秘感，但是你问的到底是指什么？”  
“我是说，”K强调道，“我知道普通的孩子都很爱父母的，如果父母被人害死了也会想被报仇，你可能想象不到，我遇到那种寻仇者的频率比你喝咖啡的频率还高，但是像你这样不择手段的，甚至不惜把自己做诱饵，不惜拿自己的大半个人生来冒险的，我还是头一次见到。我想不明白，你一定很爱他们，那么反过来呢，他们也爱你吗，爱到如果当时死的是你，也能为了给你报仇，做到这一步吗。”  
K冗长的问题收获了Theo的一段沉默。  
“我想说爱的，”Theo说道，“他们也爱我，非常爱我，为了我可以献上一切，生命，一切的一切，我的父母给我的爱，是真真实实的，能从这里走到月亮再绕一圈走回来，是一对父母能给一个孩子的一切。”  
然后他顿了一下。  
“然而实际上我也记不清了，”他说，“那时候我才多大？七岁，我记忆力很好，但是能记得的很少，而那之后我的母亲也不大露面了，她要工作还要照顾我和Miranda，她太忙了。”  
“有的时候我怀疑如果他们活到看着我长大，我们之间会不会有完美的关系，我会不会是一个好儿子，而他们无条件地爱我，老实说我不确定，你知道的，人容易美化记忆，而我对完整家庭的记忆在七岁时就结束了所以我有很长的时间去美化那段日子，或许其实并没有那么好，或许如果我的家庭能够完整地走到今天我们或许会面临更多的问题，会支离破碎，我也会像Benny和他的父亲那样，但是。”  
他又顿了一下，K隐约听到Theo吞咽的声音。  
“但是我已经没机会知道了，这才是最绝望的，因为他们已经死了。”

他们在第二天的傍晚抵达了Theo在地图上标注的前往Rusty别墅的道路入口，车被开进灌木丛里潜伏起来，两个人在地上拉了铁刺网。  
“雷达还没有捕捉到附近有车过来。”Theo看了看表盘，“不过一小时前Ethan跟我联系说在距离这里三十英里左右的加油站有人目击到了William Rusty。”  
“你就不能让你的警察朋友直接抓人吗。”K一边给枪装子弹一边说道。  
“可以，”Theo回答道，“但是那样一来你老板和我老板可能都会不大高兴。”  
“哦你对Novio Blinders的心思很了解？”K抬了抬眼。  
Theo咧嘴一笑，“我调查过他的情妇，那个名单可真长，我可以从字母A开始背。”  
K做了个捂耳朵的姿势。  
Theo把视线挪回表盘，“孩子最不想知道的事情名单榜首，父母的性生活。”  
“有时候我怀疑你是不是因为信得神太多受到过什么诅咒，”K把瞄准镜装上狙击枪，“每天不调侃二十四次就会心脏病身亡那种。”  
“瞧瞧今天这是吹的什么风，”Theo做了一个浮夸的震惊脸，“K都会开玩笑了！”  
“谁知道呢，”K抬头朝着Theo笑了一下，“或许今天是我生命中的最后一天呢。”  
Theo愣了一秒，张了张嘴准备反驳却被K打断了。  
“我会先击杀车里除了William以外的人，然后是车轮胎，车停了以后你去抓人，拿枪指着他就好，我之后会马上过来。我去那边树上埋伏，雷达上有信号了你给我做个手势。”  
说完K从怀里丢了一柄手枪给Theo，随即背着狙击枪跳出了车门头也不回地朝着埋伏地走去。  
Theo在他身后目送着他身手敏捷地爬上树顶消失在枝繁叶茂的树冠里。  
一直等到夜里十点，雷达上才显示了一个正在靠近的光点，几乎要睡着了的Theo迷迷糊糊地开了车窗朝着树上招了招手，从这个角度他看不见K，不过K摇了摇叶子算是回应。  
很快，一辆越野吉普飞快地朝着这里行驶而来，在到达铁刺网之前一颗消声的子弹朝着驾驶座打了过去，车窗碎了一个口子，血溅出窗外，紧接着又是两枪，车撞上了铁刺，轮胎被刺穿后的吉普车终于不堪重负偏离了行驶方向滑行了十几米后侧翻在路边。  
Theo拿着手枪冲了出去，与此同时K从树上敏捷地跳了下来，从后面看到Theo迅速扯开了车门，一个伤痕累累的年轻人从侧翻的吉普车里摔了出来，K一边追一边将手里的狙击枪换成短距离自动手枪，最终停在了Theo的身旁，双手握枪指着地上尚且有意识地William Rusty。  
然而只是一眼他就察觉了不对的地方，William Rusty是被绑着的，他双手被反绑在身后，脚也被绑在一起，嘴上贴着胶带。  
他不是自愿来这里的。  
一柄手枪从背后抵上了K的后脑。  
K随即将手里的枪指向了William。  
“你尽管开枪，”Theo的声音冷静而低沉，“我说过，他被带走说明幕后指使拿他还有别的用处，而现在，他的用途已经结束了。”  
K放下了枪，低头看着伤痕累累抬头看着自己的William Rusty。  
Theo在K的背后耸了耸肩，“难得你不杀人证，我还是要感谢他把你骗到这里。”  
说完一针麻药扎在了K的颈动脉上。

当K醒来时，他的第一反应是看了一眼周围，陌生的天井和木质地板的触感让他意识到在麻醉期间他已经被带到了新的地点，他试着动了动四肢，很快听到了锁链的声音，他的身体因为还没完全结束的麻醉药效而有些不听使唤。  
“如果我是你，”对面传来老者沙哑的嗓音，“就不会在这里浪费力气。”  
他抬起头来，看清了坐在他对面的人。  
Patrick Young在不远处居高临下地看着他。  
“希望你别误会，”老者说道，“我对你本人并没有什么私怨，倒是还要感谢你替我杀了Nick Jefferrey。”  
K没说话，尚且没恢复完全的视线余光里看到Theo Boswell站在Patrick身侧的保镖和守卫的行列里，他换了黑西装，整理了头发，打了领结，但是K还是一眼就看见了他，似乎察觉了K的视线，Patrick咳嗽了几声，Theo随即忙不迭地从怀里拿出了药，倒了红酒递上前去。  
“谢谢，我的好孩子。”Young从Theo手里接过药和杯子，低头吞下药，然后仰头饮尽了酒，随即顺了顺气，似乎好了些，才又开口说话。  
“怪就怪你投在了Novio Blinders的门下，你这样聪明的孩子，如果当初是来了我这里，如今大概已经是我的左膀右臂了。我也不是没想过把你们兄弟两个挖过来，只不过A拒绝的太彻底，至于你，Novio把你藏得太好，合作了这么多年，我也是直到前几天才第一次看见你的真容。”  
他将喝空了的红酒杯子放回Theo的手中，而Theo也很自然地将它接了过来。  
Young站了起来，朝着K走过来，抬了抬手，有人拿着一只手提箱走了过来。  
“你是来找这样东西的，”Young打开了手提箱的扣子，将手伸了进去，“不仅是你，Lia Winderson，Novio Blinders本人，甚至已经死了的Nick Jefferrey也都在找这样东西。”  
在看清他从那箱子中拿出的是什么的一瞬间K再度剧烈地挣扎了起来，这一回他爬一样地将手伸向Young的方向，尚且未恢复完全的视力让他无法正确判断距离，Young只是抬了抬手就轻松躲过了。  
那是一支注射器，里面装满了无色透明的液体，在Young的手中反射着诡异的光。  
“药物X，是我的孩子Theo Boswell给它取的名字，”Young将它交到手边保镖的手里，示意他拿去K的眼前，“将A摧毁，折磨致死的拷问用精神类药物。”  
K被摁在了地上，注射器被安上了针管，他脖后的衣领被扯开来，皮肤被刺穿的痛感被麻药钝化成微不可察的刺痛。  
“哪怕是再心狠手辣的人，对身边最重要的人也总是不同的，”Young居高临下地看着K，看着那管针剂被缓慢地注射进他的血管里，“哪怕是Novio那样吃人的老虎，在亲手养大的白猫被人杀死时，也会心存恨意，哪怕是你这样无心的黑猫，在兄弟被人折磨时，也会乱了阵脚。”  
“而我，”Young低头凑过来，近距离看着K如同猫一样的眼睛，“像我这样的恶魔，在亲生儿子被Novio Blinders毒杀时，也会因为悲痛而痛苦，被仇恨烧坏头脑，哪怕只剩最后一口气，也要拼上性命把仇人拉入地狱。”  
“而在那之前，”Young重新舒了一口气，站直了身体，“我要Novio Blinders尝尝我当时失去儿子是所承受的痛苦，不仅如此，我还要他加倍品尝我当时的痛苦，而幸运的是我只有一个儿子，而他的养子，却有两个。”  
在陷入昏迷之前，K最后看见的是Theo不肯回头看他的侧脸。

当他再次醒来时，周围一片黑暗，空气中漂浮着灰尘的气息，他摊开四肢，用使不上力的十指抓挠着地面，指甲断裂和木屑摩擦的声音在耳鸣不断的听觉中无限放大，最终他终于靠着墙坐了起来，能够视线平齐地看着坐在自己对面的人。  
Theo坐在一把看起来随时会散架的木椅上，双腿跨在椅座，手撑在椅背上，下巴靠在手上疲倦地看着K，一双褐色的眼睛因为面向窗户而微微发亮，让人想起冬天时，在火车站附近偶尔能看见的流浪狗，褐色的毛发黏成丑陋的一团，浑身伤痕，喘息着血和雪的气息的同时，睁大了无辜而可怜的眼睛。  
他们两个就这么无言地互相看了一会。  
“这是哪里。”K最终率先开口。  
“Rusty家在德克萨斯的马庄。”Theo回答道。  
“Patrick Young？”  
Theo歪了歪脖子，“在楼上，这会正跟Rusty家的家主谈生意。”  
“药物X？”  
“我有解药，”Theo说道，“这会你如果好好听我的话，兴许我之后会给你。”  
K不可置否，所以在他恢复前的这段时间，对于二人而言是最合适的和谈期，在此期间，他没办法伤害到Theo。  
“Patrick Young究竟是不是你真正的仇人。”  
Theo笑了笑，似乎知道K会先问这个。  
“当年AN银行行贿市长候选自导自演抢劫的案子，害死了我的父亲，也间接害死了我的母亲，”Theo说道，“而当时受贿的竞选人，是我现在的主顾，行将就木的现任市长Patrick Young，所以没错，Patrick Young是我最大的仇人，但是并不是唯一的仇人。”  
K沉默了片刻，开口道，“Nick Jefferrey。”  
“Nick Jefferrey当时是AN银行的股东，也是Young的支持者，他早一步知道Young是最有潜力的候选人，是他从中间牵线引导了AN银行的行贿，而事情败露后也是他提议了用银行抢劫案掩盖证据。”Theo爽快地回答道。  
K眯起眼睛，“William Rusty?”  
“Rusty家是AN银行总部建筑的设计人和承包商，是因为他们事后在法庭上为安保系统和建筑物结构做了伪证，帮助Young洗脱嫌疑。”  
“Novio Blinders？”  
“这个城市地下几乎所有犯罪的掌管着，”Theo说道，“抢劫案自身的策划人和执行者。”  
K沉默了片刻，看着黑暗的天花板，最后说道。  
“K。”  
“Novio Blinders组织的核心人物，使Novio Blinders的组织分崩离析的关键。”  
K沉默了。  
“Patrick Young所有想要杀死的敌人，同时也都是我的仇人，”Theo看着他自顾自地说了下去，“于是获得Patrick Young的信任就成了这个计划的核心，一旦做到了这一点，其他的也就都容易了，Young要扳倒Nick，Young有能力利用Rusty，Young和Novio Blinders有杀子之仇，所以我来到他身边，帮他策划了这场闹剧，没错，打一开始收集Nick是黑手党成员的证据并高发给媒体的人就是我，以他的独生子Benny为诱饵要挟他拿来那个箱子的人也是我，那天晚上他在那个小巷里心惊胆战地等的交易人，也就是我。而Patrick是我最大的仇人这一事实，一旦被得知，无论是Novio，Nick还是你，都会下意识认为我不会真的帮他，从而洗脱对我的怀疑。”  
“但是你是真的在帮他。”K说道。  
Theo耸肩，“为什么不呢，反正他都要死了。”  
“所以呢，”K说道。“因为他得了绝症马上就要死了，所以你心软了，打算装个好孩子，给他尽孝到他死？Theo，我以为你是个聪明人，没想到你是个演戏演多了会当真的蠢材，不过要我说，你看起来倒一点也不像他的孩子，反而更像他养的狗。”  
Theo闻言站了起来朝着K走过来，随即一脚踢在他的肚子上，在K抑制不住的咳嗽声中重新走回那把椅子坐下，朝他做了一个嘘声的手势，动作缓慢，而又疲倦。  
“你难道以为你对自己的主人很了解吗？”他说道，“黑手党以家族为重，为什么他宁愿收养你和A，也不要自己的孩子，你难道就没怀疑过？”  
K没有说话。  
“你当然怀疑，”Theo耸肩，“经历了A的事情，你不可能不怀疑，你只是不说罢了。”  
“Novio Blinders虽然有一个颇为意大利风的名字，姓氏却怎么也归不进黑手党几大家族里来，那是因为他原本就不是自己所在家族的正统继承人，他的上位靠的是政治手腕和铁血暴力，还有合作人的帮忙，Young就是其中之一。”  
“年轻时，致力于打破黑帮内世袭家族思想的Novio Blinders和平民出身的政客Patrick Young就开始了合作，Young经营的小公司靠着Novio的暴力手段迅速扩大，利用这笔钱Young帮Novio排挤了家族的正统继承人，而Young则将Novio的生意部分合法化，为他在地下的洗钱提供诸多方便，他们在各自的领域获得了各自想要的地位，然而Young的野心使他娶了Blinders家族正统继承人的女儿，而他的儿子，很有可能被其他家族指认为Novio的继承人，很快Young的独生子在一次酒会上被人下药染上了毒瘾，下药的是Young的一个政治仇敌，想要通过他的儿子来制造丑闻，而那个人之所以能进入Young家的酒会会场，是Novio的引见。”  
“事后虽然Novio竭力否定了自己的责任，并将那个下毒者刑讯至死以表诚意，然而人都是这样，发生在自己身上的事情是一回事，发生在最亲近的人身上的又是另一回事，几年后Young的独生子自杀身亡，Young就盯上了Novio，Novio安插在Young身边的探子说，老Patrick Young发誓要让他尝到同样的苦楚。”  
“再后来你就知道了，被Novio当作继承人培养的A被下毒，治疗失败后被下令处死，情报贩子Lia Winderson因此突然和Novio交恶，而因为八面玲珑的白猫A死了，本来多年来只在黑夜里行动谁都是只闻其声未见其貌的黑猫K，不得不为了维持组织，摘掉了面具，走到了赌桌上来。”  
说到这里Theo打了个响指。  
“于是，老Patrick Young牵出了他养的疯狗，对它说，去替我把那只黑猫叼回来，我要他的命，而我在要他的命之前，我要他生不如死，于是他给这条疯狗一个地址，一封信，一条锁链，把他丢进了斗兽场里。”  
说完，他做了一个请的手势。  
“好了，我说完了，现在轮到你。”  
K偏头啐了一口牙血在地上，回过头来眯着眼看着Theo，“你要我说什么？如果我的双手不是被绑着，现在倒是很乐意为你的智谋鼓个掌。”  
“当然不！”Theo突然喊了出来，眼神也变得锐利，一瞬间他看起来像一条疯狗，但是一瞬间又平静了下来，他站起来朝着K走上前去，声音和动作都在诉说着不耐烦，“我已经说了，全部的全部！你呢？现在不说你还等什么时候？”  
K还是不说话，Theo恼羞成怒地抓了抓自己本来就不算整洁的乱发，然后吼了出来。  
“说你知道这就是我的目的！”他大声说道，“说你是故意跟我来这里送死的！”  
然后他闭上了嘴，又张开，声音再度变得低沉而疲倦，“说，A其实还活着。”  
K依旧眯着眼看着他，等他发泄完了，才又缓慢而清楚地说道。  
“A已经死了。”  
“A没有死，”Theo执拗地说道，“你知道为什么吗？因为我和你相处了一个月，一开始我以为你会是个老狐狸一般的人物，至少也是Novio那样杀人不眨眼，可是结果呢？你不是，你甚至不是Novio Blinders的养子，你是自己拒绝的，你知道自己不想当Novio的继承人，你知道自己当不了Novio的继承人，而Novio也知道，我不是瞎子，所以我也知道，你只是个幌子，是Novio拿来保护还在这世界上某处活着的A的幌子，你不是Novio Blinders的继承人，过去不是，现在不是，将来也不可能。”  
K沉吟了片刻，“谁知道呢，反正我还年轻。”  
“是啊你还年轻，你只有21岁，你还是个孩子，一个孩子应该还有很多时间可以拿来教育，可以拿来学怎么当个合格的犯罪家族继承人，”Theo飞快地说道，“但是很不幸，你是长不大的那种孩子，你是无论怎么教育，用钱也好用权也好用棍棒用枪用鞭子打也好，都长不大的那种孩子，我知道！因为我也是！所以你现在，告诉我A在哪里！Novio真正的继承人在哪里，我给你解药！”  
有那么一瞬，空旷的屋中只有他一个人的声音，仿佛祷告声一样响彻着。  
然而K只是沉默地看着他。  
Theo像是放弃了一般看向他，本来绷紧的四肢像是被切断了线的木偶一样松懈下来，然后他回过头去，重新走向那把椅子，然后疲倦地坐上去，这一回他背抵着椅背，背对着K，不让他看到自己的脸。  
他像是脱力一样地喘息了一会，空气中能够听见他呼吸着尘埃的声音，然后静静地再次开口。  
“你真的是个好人，K，一个心地纯粹的人，为了目的，为了重要的人能够献身的那种，如果不是你的出身太不好，这世上本应由更好的位置等着你，”他的声音细微而疲倦，然而恰好是能让K听清的大小，“Novio在察觉到Nick的事有Young在插手时恐怕就猜到了，Young的目标是你，因为Young相信A已经死了，所以他盯上了另一个可能的继承人，于是Novio把你献了出来陪我玩这一出闹剧走完这出剧本，跟我来到这里，只是为了保护Novio真正的继承人，而你，你也察觉了他的意图，即使如此，你到最后都不肯承认A还活着。”  
他背对着K抬起头来，不知是看向屋顶的什么地方。  
“因为你是这样的一个讲职业道德的杀手，我才特地为你准备了最后一项委托，”他说着，将一份被捏得皱皱巴巴的纸丢在地上，“Patrick Young并没有罹患绝症，他得的只是胃溃疡，只是他一直拒绝治疗伪装成胃癌的样子罢了，目的恐怕是因为他查到了我真正的出身，猜到了我的意图，所以想要骗我帮他报仇吧，到头来，我也只是他的狗，而不是他的孩子。”  
“K，杀了Patrick Young，我放过Novio的继承人。”

深夜，漆黑的夜色之中，一个身影从窗户翻进了巨大豪华的卧室，无声地走向房间正中巨大的寝床。  
在距离那里还有两步距离的位置K举起了手中的枪。  
黑暗里，床上瘦骨嶙峋的Patrick Young坐了起来，一双深邃的，蛇一般的眼睛看着年轻的杀手。  
“看来，”老人说道，“他相信了那份我找人伪造的病例，相信了我只是得了胃溃疡而不是胃癌，所以放你出牢狱来杀我了。”  
K没有说话。  
“第一次看见你的时候我就觉得你很像他，”Young笑了笑，“Theo Boswell，你让我想起我在那个吸毒者聚集的桥下遇到的那个年轻人，他和你这么不同，却又这么相似。”  
“人死到临头，总想做那么一点好事，用我这条命，换那条养不熟的野狗了却一个心结，不失为其中一个，至于你和Novio Blinders，很不幸，我不知道那个撒谎成性的孩子是怎么跟你说的，不过X并没有解药。”  
“我在地狱等着你们。”他最后说到。  
K看着他，甚至没有眨一下眼地，扣动了被扳机。

三天后，圣诞节。  
“按照约定，这些就是我承诺给你的全部资料，”Theo一边把乱七八糟的文档袋推向坐席对面一边往嘴里塞芝士蛋糕，“二十年内老Patrick Young的犯罪记录精确到月份，罪名一百三十七项，其中死罪十一项，虽然他人已经死了，不过牵扯到他还活着的老伙伴Novio Blinders的就有二十九项，怎么利用你是行家，想必也不用我说。”  
坐在对面的Lia Winderson喝了口茶，慢条斯理地整理了整理桌上的文档，然后拿给身旁站着的保镖，保镖整理了一下觉得没有问题后用折线绑好，Lia再次接过来，将它放进手边的皮包里，又拿起桌上的早餐茶，喝完剩下的茶水后抬起头来看着对面还在往自己嘴里赛蛋糕的Theo。  
“我会按照约定，保证你姐姐Miranda Boswell的生命安全。”她说道，“除此之外，你最后还有什么要说的吗。”  
Theo偏了偏头，哼了一声，然后开口道。  
“我想说点人生名言，死前金句，比方说，复仇是个坏想法，在你去杀你的仇人的路上，你也给自己准备了棺材，我的场合可能棺材有点多，不过其中确实也有我的一副。我姐姐肯定会难过好久，我肯定也上不了天堂见不到父亲和母亲，搞不好还要跟自己送进地狱的家伙再会，这么一想就有点后悔了。”  
他把最后一口芝士蛋糕塞进嘴里，咀嚼了一下，咽下去。  
“不过老实说，也就一点点后悔罢了。”  
Lia灰色的，毫无情绪的眼睛最后看了他一眼，这世上只有少数的几个人知道那双向来看似波澜不惊的眼睛里隐藏着怎样的疯狂，她优雅地拿起皮包，踩着高跟鞋站起来，转身离开。  
与此同时，咖啡馆玻璃窗的自动门缓缓地落下来，保镖将门前写着OPEN的木牌翻到CLOSED的一面，Lia朝着店门走去。  
而Theo叫住了她。  
“你不想问问K怎么样了？”他喝下最后一口热巧克力，“他是怎么死的，谁动的手，我，Patrick的手下，还是他自己，尸体又在哪里？”  
Lia的脚步停了一下，但是她并没有回头。  
“没有必要。”她最后说道，随即消失在了缓缓落下的折叠门之后。  
她的保镖在她身后关上了门，对着Theo Mia Boswell拿出了枪，枪头的消声器昭示着最后一场谋杀即将落下帷幕。  
枪口对准了Theo。  
复仇的侦探闭上了双眼。  
扣动扳机的声音，和尸体倒地的声音。  
几秒钟后，他睁开了眼，K脱了手套，把沾着血的匕首放在桌上，又把另一只手中装了消声器的枪塞回外套里。  
他穿的依旧是Theo在带他去Young的晚餐会前送给他的那身衣服，只是脖子上的那个钥匙形的挂坠不再在他的脖子上，而是在手里，他把那把锈迹斑斑的钥匙丢在了Theo的面前，伸手拿过他还没喝完的热巧克力，喝了一大口，随即被加了太多糖精的甜味呛得直咳嗽。  
“所以，”K说道，“药物X确实没有解药，但是那天Young给我注射的那针被你提前掉包了？”  
Theo不可置否，“其实也不是，就是稀释了一点，刚好在效用量线上，我猜你对药物多少都有些抗性，兴许能挺过来，结果还真的。”  
“托你的福，”K把喝空了的茶杯丢在桌上，“现在还眩晕得厉害，杀人开枪差点没打中心脏，晚一秒就拉你陪葬。”  
Theo笑了笑，“可你这不是来了？”说罢他手撑着下巴看向K，“你是怎么知道是今天，在这里交易的。”  
“你给我这个项链的时候我就猜到恐怕是哪里的钥匙，”K说道，“半夜四处去试，大厦里的门也就算了，半夜去试你姐姐公寓的门，害得我差点又被抓紧警局，最后才发现是这间咖啡馆的后门钥匙。”  
Theo笑了笑，“那时间？”  
“你母亲的忌日，圣诞节，”K说道，“你一直在提为父亲复仇，但你姐姐说，你也很爱你的母亲。说到底，我今天来也不过是巧合，就算我猜出了你今天会在这里和L交易，已经被组织判定已死的我想要逃离黑手党就更不该再回过头来和他们打交道，我根本没有特意来救你的理由。”  
“你什么时候和Miranda关系那么好了，我可真吃醋，”Theo有些困惑地皱了皱眉，但是随即又舒展了眉头，“不过你还是来了。”  
然后他又笑了起来，带着在Rusty家宅地下室时的那种疲倦，“老实说，我也没有期待你来，我的大半生都沉浸在仇恨里，而我的仇人都已经死了，目的都已经达成，小时候有人给我算命，说我本来就是个短命的，我也有自觉，就这么死了也没什么不好。”  
K笑了一下，坐正在Theo的对面，眯起眼来看他，这一瞬他们又仿佛回到了过去那频频交锋，尔虞我诈的一个月。  
“哦，是吗，你的仇人，都死了？是谁非要让Novio和他的组织破产不可来着？”  
Theo耸了耸肩，“我已经把对Novio不利的资料都交给了Lia，她因为A的死对Novio的仇恨可一点也不亚于我，死了男友的女人可是很可怕的，以她的手腕，让Novio处心积虑经营几十年的组织彻底土崩瓦解，而Novio本人锒铛入狱，恐怕只是时间问题。”  
K听着Theo说完，双手折叠放在桌上，两个人仿佛一对在咖啡馆会面的老友，丝毫不在意已经关掉的窗户，门，和地上的几句死于K手的尸体。  
“你过去问过，为什么只有我和A没有名字。”K说道。  
Theo皱了皱眉，不知为何他对K接下来将要说的事情有一种不好的预感。  
“不管你相信与否，Novio Blinders算不上是纯粹的恶魔，”K说道，“我和A，在来到黑手党之前，就已经是被警方通缉的杀人犯，A是流浪儿，在八岁的时候杀了强奸他妹妹的警察，而我是人贩子手里的孤儿，七岁的时候，失手杀了买下我的主人，所以其他人可以有名字，我们两个不行，因为我们原本的身份无法让我们在这个国家，在这个社会活下去，我们在成为杀手之前，就已经是杀人犯了，想要在这里活下去，只有舍弃过去的身份，包括名字。”  
“所以，在收养我们的那天，Novio先生牵着我们的手，将我们带到他的宅邸，给了我们食物，水，衣服，和容身之所，而与此同时剥夺了我们的身份，在那以后无论是否愿意，能够让我们活下去的身份都只有一个，‘Novio Blinders的继承人候选们’。”  
Theo有些慌乱地说道，“可是你并不是Blinders的继承人候选，而A”  
K笑了笑。  
Theo愣住了，仿佛被人用电击枪击中了一般整个人绷紧了身体，张开了嘴，睁大了眼睛，最后才吐出几个字。  
“A也不是。”  
A也不是Novio Blinders的继承人，K和A，都是一个身份的代名词，都是没有真是身份的人，他们是彼此的保护伞，彼此的幌子，他们都不是真货，他们都说Novio Blinders用来保护真正继承人而创造的，黑猫与白猫。  
是Novio赢了。  
他哈哈大笑起来，笑得捶胸顿足，笑得拍桌子，笑得踩着椅子向后仰得差点倒过去，笑了不知道多久，才擦着笑出眼泪的双眼看向对面的K。  
“今天真是一个神奇的日子，我早上起来时，认为这是我人生的最后一天，我和恶魔做了交易，我吃了我认为是我人生中最后一块蛋糕喝了最后一杯巧克力，却被最想不到的人救了下来，今天直到前一秒，我还都相信我赢了，我甚至差点这么以为自己赢了地安然赴死，而现在，我发现我输了。”  
侦探，Theo Mia Boswell笑着说道，而眼泪却越擦越多。  
“能最后问你一个问题吗，”他说，“所以A到底死没死。”  
K对此，学着他的样子耸了一下肩，依旧没有回答，于是Theo也就不再追问下去。  
“不过，这一个月来，最出乎我意料的事，”他用流着泪的双眼看向他这一个月以来的搭档，这个和他一同经历了很多，和他互相欺骗到最后，又救了他的人，“是我输了，竟然却并不难过。”  
说完他突然站了起来，走到K的面前，在这个阴暗的，充满硝烟和血腥味的，同时也布置了圣诞树和彩灯的咖啡馆里，朝着K单膝跪了下来，手里举着那枚别有用心的钥匙形的项链。  
“K，这是我第一次，但大概不是最后一次问你这个问题，”面对K越来越不好的脸色Theo浮夸地笑了笑，露出一排刚吃了芝士蛋糕喝了热巧克力所以并不太洁白的牙齿，“你愿意从今以后改名叫Kyle并成为我的搭档吗，永久性的那种。”  
对此K再度露出有些慌乱又不知所措的表情，然后拿起桌上的咖啡杯朝着Theo的脑袋砸了下去。  
因为K，或者说Kyle与身材并不十分相符的臂力，杯子直接砸碎了。

Lia Winderson在Blinders的海边别墅找到了Novio Blinders，他正在阳台上吹风。  
“你终于回来了，”Novio说道，“我的继承人，我毕生的心血。”  
“我最爱的，唯一的女儿。”  
Lia朝着Novio的后脑举起了枪，“我不是你的女儿，我是被你害死的可怜的女人，Anna Winderson的女儿，而你，过去也好现在也好将来也把，都是我的仇人。现在我给你两个选择，你活下去，我用手头的证据毁掉你花费了毕生心血的组织，和你去死由我来接手你留下的一切，你选哪个。”  
Novio Blinders笑了笑。  
“你早就已经，知道了我的答案，接下来是你的时代了，而现在的你和当年的我一样，孑然一人。”  
砰。

Fin.


End file.
